Nightmare on Tsuta
by NDragonartist
Summary: First of three books, Aang, and friends land on island uknown to them. Zuko at sametime does the same.But Now they are stuck and all about to face a new threat,Demons, and the undead, everything they beleive will be put to the test and new emotions shall
1. Prolag, the Beggining

hey wud, this is my first fic, so well hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Island Of Evil

Prolog,

(The final events that happened 900 years ago)

The cave was dark; shadows from the torches along the wall danced and outlined the three figures stood in the center of the room. The room they stood in was a large and dark room, the torches barley were able to light the room but shadows still seem to enclose it. The room was designed like a cathedral, a walk way that led up to the alter that was surrounded by candles and a tome, in the center of the room on the there was a stone circle in the ground with a demonic looking skull in the center and statues of many demons stood through out the caves room and including statues of the one demon that stood in the room. There stood before him two humans. One monk and one priestess, the monk was tall, brown haired, wearing white pants and shirt with a black ring at the collar, athletically fit, carrying a staff with an upside down cross on the top of it. The priestess was short with long blond haired that went past her shoulders, small bodied but well built for a woman. She carried a blessed wooden sword that is said to strike down evil; she wore a red top with black around the waist and brown pants. The monk stood bleeding from a chest wound just inches form to the right of his heart and a now missing his left arm. The priestess bled from a large wound from her head that dripped over her left eye and the hole in her stomach. Despite all their efforts the demon stood before them on an alter unharmed. It was of average height wearing a dark black cloak, pale skinned, bald with two horns that sprouted from the front of its forehead around to the back of his head. It had eyes that were black, lifeless, and empty as if there was nothing there.

As the two humans stood there trying to come up with a plan the demon spoke in a deep voice that seemed to make freeze the blood in their veins freeze. "What made you think mere humans could destroy me; the two of you are weak and feeble. Your kinds are weak willed and spirited creatures that can do nothing but destroy your selves. You turn your back on each other and your creator; and you call your selves a superior race. You don't deserve to call this world yours. Your days in the sun are at an end this world is now mine. The sky will turn black, demons will ravage the lands destroying all of you humans until not one of you remains." said the demon, as he finished his statement the monk and priestess made their final desperate move to win.

The monk handed a small talisman to the priestess and ran right of the demon and readied his staff, the priestess staggered towards the door and stopped in front of the door way. The demon merely grinned and laughed ready to finish them starting with the monk. "NNNOOOWWWW!"" the priestess screamed to the monk, he then charged at the demon swing his staff trying to hit him. The Demon grabbed the staff in mid air from his head, then grabbed the staff with his other hand and snapped it. The monk looked in horror as the demon then threw him into the wall. While the monk fought the demon the priestess broke the talisman pouring a liquid in front of the door. The demon then looked over after throwing the monk against another wall and spoke mockingly at her. "Ha-ha just what is this you two are trying to do. Haven't you relished just how useless your efforts are against me?" the demon mockingly said, but just then the priestess then staggered towards the demon swing her wooden sword at him. The demon dogged each swing like an adult dodging a child's punches. The demon finally grabbed the sword and turned her sword around and rammed it through the hole in her gut till it stuck out of her back. The monk then struck the demon with the top end of his broken staff burning the upside down cross on his neck. "Aaarrrrrr, what the hell is this, how can it hurt me Aaarrrrrr?" hollered the demon, "This is a blessed symbol that hurts evil no matter how powerful they, I've been using this to destroy evil creatures like you." said the monk, the demon the grabbed the monk by the throat and began to squeez. The monk gagged and coughed but chanted with the priestess some language that was unfamiliar to him

As the monk and priestess chanted the water glowed in front of the door and as they finished a dark glow spread across the door way and the rooms walls. The demon didn't notice and tightened his grip until the monk's neck was crushed. The demon turned to see the priestess laying on the ground slowly bleeding to death and walked away from her to leave the cave. "You failed." the demon whispered as he pasted her body. As the demon went to leave the room he was suddenly thrown back wards. The demon was confused and furious, and then turned to the priestess for an answer for what happened. "Why can't I leave what did you do?" asked the demon, "Simple since we can not destroy you we seal the cave and your trapped here thanks to the ritual we performed." said the priestess, "Y-you can't be serious! This is impossible!" screamed the demon, "Oh but it is, and the mosea cross that's burned on the back of your neck binds you here. The talisman water has been blessed by different people of different religions. Caph…your stuck here and powerless." said the priestess choked.

As the demon heard her last words he then roared in anger that echoed through the caves walls. "You think this is over, I am eternal you, my followers will come to me no matter how long it takes, they will come and serve me and stop at nothing to free me and on that day I will make this world mine!" the demon cried out, then there was silence. He was left alone in the dark, beginning to plot his return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what ya think of the prolog, not the best maybe but well first fic. Now we get to present Avatar day so hope you going to stick with things here.


	2. Evil Rises

Chapter 1

Evil rises

(900 years later, two months before the battle at the North Pole)

In the middle of the Low Sang Ocean, there the island called Tsuta the island home to so many battles, beneath the ground of nearly the entire island were buried the remains of hundreds of warriors and benders. On this night the ground seemed to scream of the voices of those who were slain in battle. The sky around the island began to become murky and the clouds turned a dark shade of gray and black. None of the stars could be seen and the night grew darker. The moon could barley shine, the air cooled while the wind gave a soft chilling breeze, the people in each village all around the island began to notice the changes in the weather and quickly hurried inside, everyone out side the villages quickly hurried home. No one could explain it but something was coming, and only a fool would venture out and soon their worst fears and nightmares would be become a reality.

But that night something walked down a dirt road in the middle a forest. It had an appearance of a young 19 year old boy, long dark red hair flew to the right with the wind. Body was a little on the small side but built for someone of that age appearance along with light tan skin. It wore a dirty torn blue sleeveless shirt, with gray dirt covered pants. Everything seemed human except both its bottom and top eye teeth were pointed as if filed to a dull point. Its eyes pupils glissaded of blood red and seemed to shine in the moon light.

The creature came to a stop as the sound of people could be heard in the distance. A small wagon was coming his way; a small family of three was in it, hurrying home. "Can we please go a little faster its creepier than normal tonight why did it get darker I can barley see the moon?" asked the wife, "Were going as fast as we can Soto- (horses name) is tired. Been pulling this wagon all day haven't ya girl?" said the father, as he finished speaking the horse came to a stop. The father tired to get the horse to move but Soto only seemed to move backwards. "Come on Soto just a little farther we're almost ho…" the father's voice trailed off as he sees the young teen slowly stepping forwards. His hair covered his face and seemed to stare at the family. "What's wrong daddy why we stop?" asked his son, "There's someone in the road and isn't moving" said the father, "Hey kid move, get out of the road, you want to get trampled?" asked the man, after saying that the teen slowly walked towards them. The wife was getting scared and held their son closes to her side. The father readied himself incase this guy tried something. When the teen reached the horse it backed away quickly, and then walked to the side all the while the fear in the father kept building, the mere presents of this teen scared Soto and now was truly freighting him and he was readied to race out of there.

Just when the teen passed the father he turned and jumped next to him and graded his throat, squeezing cutting any and all air flow off. The father tried to over power him by grabbing his wrists to remove them but was as helpless as a child. He almost froze in fear when he gazed into his killers eyes, never had he seen eyes like that, dark blood filled eyes. It then sprouted a smile of pure joy enjoyment at the sight of terror in the father's eyes. The mother screamed and tried to get the teens grip to loosen, but he then grabbed her by her slender wrists and threw her from the wagon long with the child running to aid his mother. Then as they both gazed upon the wagon the mother quickly covered her sons eyes and tried not to watch but couldn't tear her eyes away until finally the her husband went limp, he was dead. The mother and child screamed and tried to run but the stranger suddenly lept with great speed in front of them and grabbed the mother, the child then ran as fast as he could hearing his mothers screams until they suddenly stopped, the night fell silent. The kid ran through the woods to his village.

Ready to chase the child the teen suddenly heard a voice in his mind. A deep yet hissing echoing voice that made him freeze in his tracks, the voice of his master. "Enough Kane, forget the child finish the task I gave you. I need my slaves, for when I return I may finish what was begun 900 years ago." said his masters voice, "Yes master forgive me I must have gotten carried away, and feeling the life slip out of these mortals is so intoxicating." said Kane, His voice was calm yet cold. He then walked to the now dead parents, pulled out a small knife and cut his arm and fed them a little of his blood to them. "It is done, now we merely wait for the ghouls to rise and turn others, your army will soon rise." said Kane, "Good, these human do have some uses, now we wait for the one we need to break the curse, he'll be here soon." said the voice, "How can you be sure he will come here?" asked Kane, "Because its destiny, now go." said his masters voice, "Yes of course, as you wish master." answered Kane, As he left Kane seemed to disappear into the night, ready to do his masters biding and ready to welcome the key that had disappeared a century ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok maybe a little freaky but I thought it was good and no Kane's not a vampire you'll find out more later, ok now we get to Aang and others, so please keep reading, this story has a couple laughs


	3. Destination Tsuta

ch. 2

Destination Tsuta

(2 an half months after the battle at the North Pole)

Flying through the skies above the Low Sang Ocean, the sun gaze made the water glisten, a bison carrying three tired and groggy kids and a lemur had traveling from the North Pole to the earth kingdom. One being the legendary Avatar called Aang a wind bender, who as of now almost perfected water bending. The other two were brother and sister of the water tribe of the South Pole, Sokka and Katara. Sokka was a warrior and Katara a now master water bender. They had been flying for three days hoping to reach the earth kingdom before any fire nation spotted them. As they were flying Katara was instructing Aang on his water bending while Sokka slept and kept speaking about food as he normally did in his sleep using the sleeping lemur as a pillow. Katara couldn't help but to feel proud of Aang and how he had improved in the past few weeks, he could do some impressive things with water but all the while didn't seem to understand what water bending truly was and getting a little arrogant. "Good Aang you're really getting it, now trying to hold the water steady and don't drop it." said Katara, "Ok but why, I can do this in my sleep now?" said Aang closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. "Because simply moving and holding the water isn't what water bending truly is. You need to be able use the water and manipulate it to from attacks like freezing it or riding its waves and keep your mind set on what's going on." said Katara, But to her dismay Aang then looked at her with a confused look on his face now lost. Katara gave a small sigh of disappointment and tried to think of another way to explain this. (God this happens every time, why doesn't he get it? Is it me is that the reason maybe it be better if we found another teacher. No I'm a master water bender now and it's now my duty to teach Aang). Katara thought, "Ok, water bending is something of grace and beauty, its requires concentration and quick thinking. If you just move and try to just wing it you'll be sloppy and you'll lack control…understand?" now nerves Katara asked, Aang thought about it for a minute and tried to make since of it.

"So what you're saying water bending isn't really all that powerful, just basically for moving around." said Aang, "What no, no, no, no that's not right water packs a lot of power you've seen what it can do in fact you sent a pirate flying a couple days ago" quickly answered Katara, "Yeah but I could have sent him farther with wind you know." said Aang, "Its not about the power its about how to use the water and how your able to use your bending skills." said Katara,(Come on Aang you had this, why can't you understand what water bending is. I mean you can do water bending well enough but you don't understand it… what do I do?) Katara though desperately on what to say then she had an idea. As she was about to try again Aang had began to entertain him self by making water fly around Katara and see what she would do. "Aang what are you doing?" Katara asked, "He-he seeing how the master is going to avoid getting wet." chuckled Aang with a grin, Katara smiled and figured that was enough for the day no since in confusing him any more than he was and readied to show Aang what water bending was all about.

But before she could do anything Appa the bison suddenly jerked down wards. "Hey wh….", "Aaaa!" Aang and Katara yelled, sending Aang backwards on to Sokka and smashing Momo and losing control of the water he was bending and drenching Katara. "Wh- what's going on?" Sokka said flustered, waking to find Aang on his stomach and smashing the lemur screaming under his head. Aang smiled a smile so innocent only one as young as he could smile and gave a nerves laugh. Sokka then rubbed his sleepy eyes then looked up to see a wet Katara glaring at Aang. "Um you to having water practice?" asked Sokka trying with all his might not to laugh. Katara took a deep breath and fighting the urged to take the water form her cantina and water wiping him. "Aang." Katara calmly said, Aang now nerves and scared he didn't mean to get her wet just move it around her. "Um Katara I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you wet, Appa suddenly jerked down and broke my concentration." Aang said nervously, "You see that's what I meant earlier, you must have control no matter what understand now?" said Katara, hoping something can come out of this. "Yeah I understand completely now don't worry ill work real hard on it" Aang quickly said,

She was happy something good came out of this but disappointed it took her getting wet for him to get it, and hoped he wasn't just saying that. "I think Appa's tired that must be why that happened." Aang said, "Are there any islands near by?" asked Aang, "Let me check the map.' said Sokka, and He skimmed the map, then guessed where they were and hoped he was right. "Yeah an island called Tsuta, we should be heading for it now maybe an half hours fly…hour tops." said Sokka confidently, "Come on Appa you can make it don't stop now" said Aang, Katara crawled over to Sokka to see the map. The island sounded weird and she never heard of it, wouldn't be the first time Sokka was wrong and relied and instinct to find an answer. "Are you sure I've never heard of that island." said Katara, as she looked at the map over she then saw he was right. "Yup, see right their in black and white, I've never heard of it ether… strange." Katara had a bad feeling about this, she knew from experience that islands that none of them had heard of before normally meant trouble but figured they had no choice.


	4. Trip to Shichi village

Trip to Shichi village

Ch 3

At the Tsuta port a large iron ship had docked. The ship belonged to Prince Zuko, who had been trying to locate the Avatar after his failed attempt at the North Pole. Many of the crew had left due to some engine trouble that happen during the night and went to get parts to fix it. It looked like someone smashed many of the components and broke many of the pipes at least two days worth of work. Zuko had been meditating in his room since morning trying to think of where the Avatar would go, figure out what happened to the engines and make since of some past events, ever since he gotten back to his ship and recruited his old crew he had been a day or two late every where the Avatar had went and this frustrated him to the point of his hands catching fire. As he meditated his Uncle Iroh drank his tea, savoring every sip after finding his supple had run low. Iroh enjoyed drinking his tea and thought about how to raise his nephew spirits, he looked out into the woods that surrounded the docks and wondered what there was to do here, this island seemed to be a mystery to everyone… no one had heard of it before and he'd had been every where. He then made a decision about what to do and Zuko would come weather he felt like it or not Iroh grinned to himself.

After finishing his tea Iroh made his way down to his nephew's room where in side was dark which was no surprise to him. "Hello Zuko how you doing today?" ask Iroh, putting on one of his trade mark grins. "Uncle what do you want. Unless you have word of the Avatar then you should leave me alone." said Zuko, in a low voice. "Well… no he's still missing. I came to get you." said Iroh cheerfully, Zuko said nothing, and pretended his uncle was not there. "You know we were lucky to come across one of our ships when we were on that raft. I don't think we could have gotten back or found our crew as quickly as we did, it might be a while before we have any more good luck why not……" Iroh then cut off by Zukos angry shouts, "Good luck? We haven't had any luck at all or I'd have the Avatar by now!" Shouted Zuko, (This I going to be harder than I thought, but I must get him out and relaxed he's going to drive himself insane like this.) thought Iroh, He then made his way over to Zukos bed and sat down and decided to try again but a different approach this time. He'd at least try to settle his nephew's spirit. He could feel guilt from his nephew and it killed him to see him like this. "Zuko its not your fault Zhou is dead, he medaled in things that were greater than anything we can comprehend." Iroh said, trying to enlighten his nephew to let go of what happen.

At first Zuko said nothing thinking about what happen and still didn't understand why he refused his help. The images still flashed before his eyes, but what haunted him the most was the look of fear and helplessness in Zhou's eyes. "I don't feel guilty uncle, I'm not responsible. I tried to save him but he chose death. Besides he tried to kill me…." Zuko was cut off this time in mid sentence by his uncle, "Yes you did, and showing mercy to him even after his attempt to kill you shows that you're a better man than he was. I know you've had a lot happen over the last two years and this wasn't something you needed, but you can't sit here all day and meditate you'll turn into a old man like me." Iroh said and grinned; Zuko gave a half smile and thought about what his uncle said and what the future could hold. (I know he's right but why should I go out? There's nothing and no one for me, people ether want me dead or rather I wasn't around not that I could blame them. My own father doesn't want me around…. father how could you banish me your own son. Even if I catch the Avatar will you welcome me back? Will my honor truly be restored?) Zuko thought and began to despair. Iroh saw this and decided he had to get Zuko out and about, weather it meant walking into town or meeting a girl. Iroh smiled at that thought.

"Zuko get up and come to town with me, I'm running low on tea and you need some air." said Iroh, "No." Zuko said, "Zuko come on you don't have a choice." Iroh said forcefully but with a grin, He then stood up and walked over to Zuko. "I don't have a choice? You're here to train me not boss me around!" Zuko said, Iroh gave a small sigh of disappointment and decided he had no choice. He bent down grabbed Zuko by the waste and tossed him over his shoulder and started to walk on deck. "What are you doing? Put me down, put me down now! Uncle!" Zuko screamed, "Like I said you don't have a choice besides you need to meet a girl so I can have a grand child or two ha-ha." Iroh Joked and chuckled; Zuko struggled with all his might, angry and surprised with his uncle. He didn't think he could do any more, only when he was 6 years old. Once on shore Zuko gave up and decided it be easier that way. Looked like he'd be going to the village after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha-ha just picture that, funny huh,


	5. Landing on Tsuta

Landing on Tsuta

CH 4

The bison landed on cool grass. The chilling wind blowing his fur, Appa was relieved to rest finally. Aang jumped off Appa and took a deep breath happy to be on land again with some more leg room. "Finally I was afraid we weren't going to make it right Appa." Aang said, getting a lick from Appa. Aang laughed and looked around to see what was here. The forest was thick and dark while the trees stood tall, some of the largest trees Aang had ever seen and gasp at there height. Aang then heard a crash behind him and followed by the bickering of the two water tribe siblings. Sokka had jumped off first and Katara slipped and landed on Sokka's back followed by Momo landing on her head

"Nice Katara why not try landing on my head next time!" Sokka complained, as Katara crawled off of his back. "Well why not, not as if theirs anything to damage in their!" Hollered Katara, and then sticking her tongue out at him. Momo then flew over to Aang where it would be safest. Aang giggled at the sight and decided to break this up before they wind up here for hours. "Guys we should find a village we need more supplies." Aang said, "Your right we are running low." Katara agreed, "Ok any ideas where a village is? This island isn't on the map remembered? Sokka reminded them, "Well there's a path up ahead it probably leads to a village, and someone had to have made the path right?" Aang pointed out, "Well…" Sokka tried to disagree, when Katara chimed in to quicken this discussion. "Or we can stay here and eat what we find in the woods, and I mean eat what we find because we cant spare any more of our supplies and we got at least another 4 to 5 days of travel." Katara pointed out, grinning because she knew Sokka wouldn't be willing to eat only once a day.

"Well in that case let's follow it." Sokka said, but as he said that and turned around he found that Katara and Aang were already 10 ft ahead and calling him. "Hey… hey wait for me you two will be lost with out me!" Sokka yelled, as he ran he neglected to watch where he was going and tripped over several objects such as rock, branches, and his own feet until he tripped over a log and a ripping sound was heard. Aang and Katara were laughing and nearly fell over as they watch Sokka walk over with a huge frown. "Walk much Sokka ha-ha?" Katara asked and still laughing, Sokka said nothing and walked past them. Aang and Katara were still laughing until they saw Sokka pants. Katara stopped laughing and began to yell at her two left footed brother. "Sokka you idiot you ripped you pants again. What's wrong with you why do you keep ripping your pants? No better question why do I keep fixing them? Katara yelled, "Not my fault your stitching brakes easily, Gran-Gran never had that trouble." Sokka said, "Gran-Gran never had to stitch your pants up so much because there wasn't too much for you to rip them on at the South Pole." Katara growled, the two glared and then gave up knowing it was pointless to yell. Sokka would keep ripping his pants and Katara would keep stitching them nothing ether of them could do.

As Katara worked on Sokka's pants Aang looked around to see if he could see a village near by. But he couldn't the forest was so thick all he could see was trees and hoped that it wasn't that far. (Crap why did Sokka have to rip his pants again that's got to be like 3 times this week. How he ripped them while riding Appa I have no clue. Poor Katara no wonder she lost it like that. Maybe I should learn to sew so she won't have to sew his pants so much. Now that I think about it she might lose it next time I rip my shirt.) Thought Aang, and at that last thought Aang got a little nerves. He like Katara and he liked her a lot but sometimes she could scare him. (**Snap**) Aang then turned at the sound of a twig snap and something that sounded like a moan. He looked to see what that noise was but saw nothing. From that moment on Aang began to get nerves because he felt like he was being watched.


	6. Cho

Cho

CH5

(God I can't believe he's dragging me along with him to get tea. Of course he'll want to shop around, uncle can't resist a bargain. I should just turn around and head back to the ship.) Zuko thought, he then started to turn around and make a dash for the ship before his uncle notice. "If you run I will be forced to carry you into in village like a child and tell everyone who you are and that I'm your uncle." Iroh calmly said with a grin, Zuko didn't believe him at first but decided not to chance it again so he kept walking giving his uncle his most fearsome scowl. (Whoa, good I didn't want to carry him all the way and destroy any chance of him socializing with people.) Iroh thought, from that moment on it was a silent walk, which suited Zuko just fine.

About 20 minutes later they reached the village. The village was small, built in a small clearing at the end of the forest. Each building was small, 2 floors to each house at most. Alone with a few shacks made for one, simply made. But a few things about this village seemed odd to Zuko, Every building had a weird symbol of a triangle that had a line that extended from each point that touched the circle that surrounded it above the door ways. Zuko didn't understand what the symbol meant but the second strange thing was there was no one was outside and those inside that looked out their windows quickly disappeared as quickly as they came. Finally all the windows were boarded up, like they were afraid of them of something else. (Ha these people are pathetic cowards. They're terrified of an old man and me, well they have right to fear me. Didn't think these people would be this terrified of our presence just buy looking at us?) Zuko thought and his grin widened thinking his very presence caused so much fear.

Iroh notice everything Zuko notice as well and began to feel slightly uncomfortable and couldn't help be feel they weren't the ones cause these peoples fear. (Why are they all so scared were not here to attack them and I dough that the war would extend here. An island that no one seemed to know of and given the lands formatting it would be too much of a hassle to guard seeing as there were so many forests.) Iroh thought, He then decided to go and buy his tea and try to relax as much as possible. But every building was locked and no one was opening their door, even the shops turned them away, paying customers. "Uncle lets go these people are cowards and won't do business with you. This is a waste of time." Zuko barked at his uncle, "Not yet I'm sure someone will let us in. Besides I've only got enough tea at the boat for maybe three cups. Besides someone might have seen the Avatar that alone should be enough to keep your interest." Iroh said, Zuko didn't care about tea or anything else. Only finding the Avatar and if anyone here did know anything then he'd be willing to stay.

Zuko then walked up to the door his uncle was knocking and pushed him aside. "What are you doing nephew?" His uncle asked hoping he was wrong about what he was thinking his nephew was going to. "These people won't open the door so I'll break it down." Zuko answered quickly, Iroh gave a sigh and grabbed his nephew and dragged him away from the door. "Zuko if you do that well be chased out of this village and there won't be any tea." Iroh pointed out, "Well then you won't get your tea because no one is openly for us they're cowards!" Zuko barked, Iroh was about to calm his nephew down when they both heard a women's laughter. The two of them quickly turned to the side to see a young women giggling at the sight of an old man restraining his nephew ready to break down every door.

Both Zuko and Iroh were a little shocked but glad there was at least one soul ready to show them selves. The girl looked at least 17, a small and slender body, with white skin, raven black hair tied back in a pony tail, and wore a pink long sleeved shirt and a little blue around the waste and green stained pants.

"Having a little trouble huh"? The girl asked sarcastically, Iroh chuckled and smiled while Zuko frowned and said nothing. "Yes a little bit." "I don't suppose you have a shop I could buy some tea from would you?" Iroh asked sarcastically, "Actually I do and wouldn't mind some new business." the girl said, Iroh practically ran to the store, while fighting the urge to kiss her for having his tea. Zuko shook his head and followed his uncle. They entered the store which was full of a bit of everything, food, drinks, and antiques of all kinds. "So how much would you like?" the girl asked, "Oh about5 pounds worth." Iroh said, the girl was surprised of the amount and for a second thought he was joking. But saw the look in his eyes and figured he wasn't kidding and started getting the large order. Mean while Zuko looked around the shop and wasn't impressed with what he saw. (Junk, worthless, crap, I'm amazed she's still in business) Zuko thought Zuko had grown board already and ready to go but his questions about this village were driving him nuts, what was wrong with this place? "Hey girl what's the problem with this place?" Zuko rudely asked, the girl pretended not to hear and worked on Iroh's order. "Hey did you not hear me girl? Zuko said forcefully,

She looked at Zuko smiled and went on with her work. "What is wrong with you why do you not answer me? Zuko said, angry now and ready to burn the place down. Iroh frowned and was about to say something to Zuko when the girl answered first. "Because your being rude and I would answer you but unless you ask nicely I will attend to my best customer I've had in a month." she said, Iroh laughed then silenced him self when he saw the look on Zukos face. "What are you talking about?" said Zuko losing patience, "Well you could address me by my name and ask calmly again." She said with a smile, "I don't know your name how am I suppose to know it?" cried Zuko, "Well you could ask." she said smugly, Iroh was using all his strength not to laugh. It had been a long time since someone gave Zuko a lesson in politeness. Zuko now wanted to burn the store down but saw his uncle now giving him a look and decided to ask nicely. "Fine **WHAT **is your name?" Zuko asked, asking like that almost killed him. "That's much better I'm Cho" Cho introduced her self.


	7. Facing The Dead

Facing the dead

Ch 6

"Fine Cho, what's with this village!" barked Zuko, Cho smiled, taking pleasure in the fact she made him ask nicely, well nice by his standards. Iroh was shocked at what he had just heard. Iroh likeness for this girl just shot up a couple more points. Cho's smile faded as she gave the reason knowing they wouldn't believe her. "Well it's because of the demons." Cho said plainly, Zuko and Iroh looked at each other wondering what she was talking about. "What… what do you mean demons do you think I'm some sort of a fool? You better tell me the real reason." Zuko threatened, "That is the reason, sorry you don't believe me but it's the truth." Cho said, she looked at them both with eyes full of sorrow and pain. Iroh didn't believe her but wasn't going to argue maybe she had a reason for telling them this and thought about maybe asking her a few questions. "Um Cho… what do you mean demons?" Iroh asked, Zuko looked at his uncle scowling for he didn't want to hear her nonsense but Iroh ignored him. "It's as I said demons, creatures from hell here killing and tormenting us. Why us I don't know just the last two months have been pure hell. People have been murdered, strange creatures have been sighted and even the dead have risen to feed on the living.

(This woman is insane. there are no demons here or any where. What kinds of fools does she take us for? I better grab uncle and leave. This is a waste of my time) Zuko thought, before he could get a word out Iroh asked Cho another question. "How did this start?" Iroh asked, "Started two months ago, everything was normal, people did as they normally did for a living. But one night a pregnant woman went missing before she was to give birth to her child. People say she was muttering things about humans time on this world is over and god has forgotten us all and were all going to die. No one knows where she went or how she was able to move… she shouldn't have been able to move, less run out of her village. Her body was found about a week later near a river, covered in blood where she had given birth but no baby. Same thing happened two more times in two different villages same story same out come. Then people started to see things, like kids that seem to age every time someone saw them, shadows with no owners, a giant beast and even the dead rising. The reports became more and more common until it was too late to do anything." Iroh was now a little spooked, stood ready to leave this island as quickly as possible. But Zuko didn't believe her at all and thought her to be a crazy nut.

"What makes you think hiding in your houses will make you safe huh?" Zuko asked, "Because the symbol above the door you probably notice on the way in keeps demons and ghouls out unless their invited in." Cho answered, Zuko was getting frustrated and wanted to prove that she was telling nothing but lies. "If this is all happening then why do you all not just leave huh? Zuko asked with a grin, "Because we can't every time we tried things happening. At first we thought it to be accidents, like holes in boats, boats catching fire, and our creatures getting killed. But they were all were sabotaged, the holes were torn opened, boats were torched and the animals eaten. Were stuck here like you." Cho said grimly, "What?" Iroh and Zuko asked, "We are not stuck here we can leave when ever." Zuko corrected her, "Oh then you mean your ship hasn't received any mysterious damages that can't be explained? Crew members haven't gone missing?" Cho said mockingly, now they were getting nerves, at least Iroh was Zuko thought in a coincident. "Were leaving right now. I've heard enough of this crap." Zuko said to his uncle, Iroh nodded in agreement and grabbed his tea and made his way to the door. "You better not it's almost dark, they come out mostly at night you could stay here it's safer…" Cho warned them, but before she could finish Zuko interrupted her. "Were leaving now, I'm not afraid of the dark." Zuko said, "Fine but if you need shelter your both welcome here.' Cho said, Iroh paid for the tea and they left hoping nothing she said was true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night sky was clouded and little light shown through the clouds. Aang and his friends walked on the path through the forest. The forest was creepy and made each of their skin craw. The noises of the night made them want to scream but didn't dare not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. "Um, you guys sure you don't want to build a fire and stop for the night?" Sokka asked trying not to sound nerves, "No let's keep going I don't want to stay in this forest all night." Katara answered, "Yeah I agree this island gives me the creeps. I keep getting the feeling were being watched by someone and I keep hearing weird noises." Aang added, "Don't say that I hate it here enough I don't want to think about any of that!" Katara said, but she and Sokka knew what Aang was talking about because they each had heard their share of strange noises. The forest seemed to give out nothing but sounds of moans and cries, they all thought it the wind or other noises heard in the woods but quickly giving up on that idea.

The trio froze in their tracks when they heard the sounds of movement again closely this time. The sounds of snapping twigs and brushing in the bushes got closer and closer. Aang ready to use his wind bending, Sokka readied his boomerang and Katara ready to use her water whip. At that moment a deer and a couple rabbits ran out of the bushes in a panic. They all gave a sigh of relief. "Man all that for animals I can't believe us now." Sokka said calming down, "I don't think so…. I'd say the animals were running from something." "I have to Agree with Sokka they probably…." Aang stopped as he looked upon the look of fear in both Katara and Sokka eyes. Aang didn't know what was wrong until heard moans again then he knew… someone was behind him. Aang turned slowly to see a dark figure wearing a hood. His cloths were all torn and covered in dirt. He looked as if he hasn't bathed in weeks, and may be hurt. "Um are you ok mister?" Aang nervously asked, the figure then started to move towards them, the trio now scared half to death and ready to run. "Um… s-stop p-p-please I'm warning you." Sokka nervously said, the figure moved even closer and his moans now sounding more savage and painful. "Aang get over here he could be a killer." Katara whispered, Aang wanted to move but his legs couldn't move he was too scared for a second he thought he saw the figures face.

Aang was ripped out of his thoughts at the sound of Katara cry of warning. "Aang look out!" She shouted, the figure charged at Aang and tackled him trying to take a bit out of his neck. Aang wrestled with it trying to hold it back and avoid getting bit. Sokka and Katara tried to pull it off Aang but were pushed away but the figures free arm. Aang and the figure rolled off the path and into the forest and down the hill. Sokka and Katara manage to rise and run after them hearing Aangs blood curtailing screams. Aang could now see the figures face and he was now truly terrified. Its skin was missing around its mouth and mostly on the right side. He could see pieces of muscle and bone. What peaces of skin it had dangled from strips. It was missing its right eye and nose. Aang screamed and struggled to get free but the creature mouth was now an inch from Aangs neck and was chomping at air trying to bite him. Aang finally used his free hand to summon a burst of wind and blew the creature through the trees and landed several yards away. Aang laid there paralyzed with fear. His eyes were wide open, his body shook and his mind blank. "Aang!" Katara and Sokka yell as they ran to his side. "Aang are you ok, Aang talk to me… Aang!" Katara yelled tried to snap him out of it, Sokka checked him for wounds and glad to find none. "Katara Lets get Aang out of here now!" Sokka said, Katara agreed and help Sokka lift Aang on his back. They ran with the bison and the lemur as fast as they could and hoped they could out run that thing. As they ran a figure of someone young watching them. As he watched he smiled at the sight of the boy with the arrows tattooed on him and disappeared into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok maybe this chapter wasn't as good but that's my opinion… feel free to give reviews and the horror is just beginning, read and see


	8. Following Fears,Lost Bison

Following fears, lost Bison

Ch7

Katara and Sokka ran as fast as they could along side Appa with Aang riding on him. Aang was recovering from the shock of what he saw; Momo sat on his stomach and stared at Aang with a clueless expression. Katara was now more worried about Aang more than she had ever been before. The look on his face was terrifying, she couldn't get that look of fear out of hear mind, she never seen him like this and Aang and been through a lot of scary stuff in the past. Sokka kept looking around making sure they weren't being followed by any one. (God I wish we could fly out of here, dame trees why you got to be so close together at the top?) Sokka thought, the tree tops were so close that the large bison couldn't fly up into the sky. As they were running a second human shaped creature just like the one that attacked Aang jumped on to the bison. None noticed it due to their panicking and worrying about their safety. Only Aang and Appa noticed, Aang started to panic but couldn't move. Appa jumped throwing both Aang and the man based creature off him as Momo flew over to Katara. Katara and Sokka turned to see what was happening. Aang rolling against a tree and the creature fell 10ft away from him.

Appa then ran through the woods trying to get away. Katara and Sokka ran to save Aang but were to far away; the creature had already risen and was at Aangs side closing in to take a bite out of him. "Aang, No… do something!" Both Katara and Sokka screamed, as the man creature nearly sunk its teeth into Aangs arm. But a burst of wind sent him flying through the trees this time it flew twice as far. As Sokka and Katara got to Aang he was on his knees with his hand extended as which he used to send the creature flying. "Aang, you're alright!" Katara explained hysterically, "Ye-yeah… l-l-lets g-g-get out of here." Aang said still a little shocked, "Don't have to tell us twice." Sokka said, happy to be rid of those things, Katara was nearly in tears because of what had happen to Aang. "Where's Appa?" Aang asked, "He ran when another of those guys jumped on him." Sokka answered. Aang looked and the ground and fell into despair his oldest friend was gone. "Don't worry he'll be alright." Katara said trying to comfort Aang, "I know, let's go." Aang said,

The trio ran for about 20 minutes before the reached a village. All along the way Aang never said a word, he just couldn't explain what he saw, and couldn't stop thinking about it. (I don't get it most of the first guys face was gone, and the second one was missing both eyes and his skull was showing. They also smelled like something dead…. dead, no they couldn't be.) Aang thought trying to make since of things, "Finally were in a village, safe at last." Sokka said out load, they looked around and saw no one, but came to no surprise after what happened in the woods. They walked up to a building hoping to get shelter and knocked on the door. "Hello someone, we need help. Hello….anyone home?" Sokka hollered, they then moved on to the next house, then the next until they had knocked on six different buildings and no one would even answer them. "What's with this place, people come knocking asking for help and no one will even come to the door. We know your home gees!" Sokka yelled. "Sokka stop yelling they're probably scared and don't want to come face to face with those people!" Katara scolded her brother; she then put her hand over her mouth when she listened to her self and remembered what happened to Aang and began to feel sorry for him as she looked at him. (God poor Aang he's still terrified. But why we have dealt with people who wanted to kill us before, what was different about those guys and why did they want to bite him?" Katara wondered, she wanted to ask but she kept stopping her self, she couldn't bear to see Aang like this and didn't want to cause any more trouble for him. "Face it guys because of these people we are stuck out here and we don't know who those guys are and what they were trying to do." Sokka yelled, she was brought to her since when Sokka started rambling again. "Sokka Stop!" Katara yelled at her brother. "Hey!" a voice cried out, Sokka and Katara stopped yelling to look over to see and young women having them over.

The trio ran to her and went inside her shop. "Thanks for helping us we were attacked by some strange people in the woods and we need shelter. Oh I'm Katara, that's my brother Sokka and this is Aang" Katara said "No problem I'm Cho and due to your yelling I got the feeling your all ok. But I got to say I'm impressed you all survived, that's rare." Cho responded, "Rare you mean this happens all the time and why did they try to bite us? People normally try to threaten you and take what you got but these guys looked like they wanted to eat us! Sokka rambled again; Katara tried to calm him down but was instead silenced by Cho. "That's true but they didn't want your money or anything like. They indeed wanted to eat you; normally people don't survive one of their attacks." Cho explained. With that said Katara and Sokka looked with opened jars in disbelief not understanding. Aang didn't look surprised but seemed to understand. "What the hell are you talking about, eat us why?" Sokka asked, "Because those things are called ghouls. They are the undead slave to demons and they eat human flesh. They aren't smart at all and have no will of they're own. If you've been bit you'll turn into one sorry to say." Cho explained to them, with that said they both rushed over to Aang and checked him from head to toe. (Thank god no bites on him. But this can't be right. No, ghouls or what ever don't exist and those people must be pretending that's got to be it) Katara thought, "Please have a seat and listen to me I know you don't believe but trust me I'm not lying." Cho said taking a seat on the contour, with little choice they all sat down with Momo still with Katara and listen to Cho explain about what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey freaky huh, review please


	9. Attacked Crew

Crew attacked

CH 8

The forest seemed restless in the night; the wind blew a chilling breeze as it has been for many weeks. The forest was silent; no sounds could be heard, save one, the bickering of Zuko yelling at his uncle for dragging him to the village. Iroh listened knowing it was useless to speak while Zuko was fuming. "Just tell me why I had to go huh? It was a waste of time; you could have gotten your tea your self!" Zuko questioned his uncle, "Because you needed to get out and off that boat. You needed some social interaction, no since in cutting your self off from the rest of the world." Iroh answered, "Interact with a bunch of crazy people who believe demons are here killing and the dead are walking around so they lock them selves up. "Ya, that's just the kind of people I want to interact with!" Zuko continued to yell, "Well now that you have, at least you've now talked to some one new. That Cho was some what attractive, you can't tell me you didn't notice?" Iroh teased, Zuko was now silent, he knew where this was going and didn't want to go there. (God, will he just stop! Why would I want a crazy peasant girl who thinks there are demons around here? I admit she was good looking but that's all, I'm not into crazy people.) Zuko thought,

After that final statement they walk in silence. Iroh tried to talk about Cho and the village but Zuko said nothing, after a time Iroh gave up and decided it better silence then Zuko yelling. 10 minutes later they reached the ship, as they walked to the ships dock, both Zuko and Iroh notice there was burned marks on the ground as if the other fire benders on the ship had been shooting at something. Zuko paid no mind to the marks and kept walking. But Iroh noticed a red trail lead from where the burnt marks were and the trail lead up on to the ship. This seriously worried the retired general and couldn't help but wonder what happened. "Zuko look at this trail, I think its blood." Iroh said nervously, "But what happened then where is the crew?" Zuko asked out loud, they both walked up the plank and on to the deck. The trail lead below deck to the crew's quarters, as they followed the trail none of the crew could be found, the ship seemed empty. The trail lead to the mess hall, Zuko tried to open the door but it seemed to be barricaded from the inside.

With a great shove both Zuko and Iroh pushed against the door and charged in. Just as they charged in the room several fire balls were fired at them. Zuko did a cart wheel to the right dodging two fire balls, then a flip forward dodging two more. Iroh jumped side ways dogging two then falling and rolling barley dogging the last fire ball. Zuko fired three fire blasts from each hand at their attacks missing them. After Zuko fired Iroh charged and tackled one of them and holding him to get a look at him. Iroh noticed him; it was Taku one of the fire benders on the ship, the entire crew was held up in the mess hall, each sharing a similar look of fear and horror… as if they saw a ghost. "How dare you attack us, you have some sort of dame death wish? If so then I'm will to grant it, who first?" Zuko shouted, his hands now balls of flames waiting for a volunteer. "Wait were sorrow we didn't know it was you we thought you might be that monster!" One of the crew shouted, now Iroh attention was caught, he relished Taku and walked over to his nephew and began to calm him down. "Wait let them explain, I'm sure they have a good reason for this." Iroh explained to Zuko, Zuko let the flames in his hands blow out and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation from the crew.

"Tell us what happened, why is there blood leading in hear and what attacked you?" Iroh asked, the crew stepped aside revealing behind a dead body lying on the floor covered with a blanket. The blanket and the floor were covered in blood. Zuko and Iroh walked over to see who it was. Zuko reached and pulled the blanket off to the face of Ji the helmsmen. His throat was torn open as if by some sort of wild animal. Zuko and Iroh staggered back each shocked. "No one knows what it was just that it wasn't human. We were taking a break waiting for the parts needed to fix the engine so we went a shore. We were messing around noticing nothing, and hearing nothing. But then Ji noticed someone wandered out of the woods. His cloths were torn up and looked like he was covered in blood. He was moaning and walking with a limp so we thought it was someone who injured him self and looking for help. It was dark so we mainly saw a dark figure. We called out to him a couple times and got no answer. He then staggered and fell on to Ji, after that… that thing started tearing in to Ji tearing out his throat, Ji screamed in agony and we came running and pulled the creature off him but it was to late most of his throat gone. The fire benders fired at it but it kept coming, the flames seemed to have no affect. The fire benders then charged and knocked it in the water. After that it disappeared…we then grabbed Ji's body and hid here in the mess hall, I swear it's all true if you only saw It." the captain explained,

Zuko couldn't believe this, his crew was attack by some sort of cannibal? (That impossible. They must be lying, but why make up a story like that after all they could have said? Besides the man would have to be dead if not badly hurt if the other fire benders blasted him.) Zuko thought puzzling, Iroh believed it, (the villagers fear, Cho's story and now this. No way could this be a coincidence, something is going on here I nothing about it is natural.") Iroh thought, "You expect me to believe that?" Zuko asked, the crew said nothing. "Where are the three people we sent for parts to fix the engine?" Iroh asked, "They never returned" The captain answered, Iroh turned to his nephew with a subjection of what to do knowing he wouldn't be happy about it. "Zuko I think we need to go to the village again and learn more about this place." Iroh said, "What why?" Zuko asked, "You know why, you can't honestly tell me what that Cho girl said couldn't be true? Think about it Ji's throat in torn open, his attacker was eating him, fire didn't hurt it, and the body wasn't found." Iroh stated, "So maybe it was a cannibal and the water washed him away." Zuko answered, Iroh gave a disapproving look at that idea. Zuko knew that wasn't a possibility but just couldn't believe this one of his crew was dead and something not human killed him. "Fine lets go, everyone else stay here and barricade the door again and open when I tell you to." Zuko ordered, the crew obeyed and barricaded the door when they left. Zuko and Iroh went to ride their rhinos but found them gone, but found some pools of blood on the floor. They then decided to run; neither wanted to take a chance of walking into what the crew fought and thought running would be fastest.


	10. Demon

Demon

CH 9

Zuko and Iroh had been running for an hour, their heavy breathing could be seen in the cool air, and sweat dripped from their foreheads. After slowing their pace it was decided to walk for the rest of the way, the village was about 20 minutes away. Thoughts kept running through each of their heads, trying desperately to make since of things. Zuko refused to believe that some sort of monster killed one of his crew; it just didn't seem practical for him to believe. Iroh looked over to see the confused look on Zukos face and finally broke the silence in an attempt to get his nephews and his own thoughts in order. "Zuko, do you believe what the crew said about some sort of creature attacking Ji?" Iroh ask, but he already knew what the answer would be, knowing Zuko. "Of course not uncle, I don't know what the crew did before going out side but I can tell you a monster didn't attack them. The crew probably had too much to drink went out side and Ji was attacked by a wild animal. It was dark so the crew didn't get a good look at it." Zuko answered, "But the creature had the body of a man and the bite marks looked that of a human mouth, no other wounds were there. Besides every member of the crew couldn't be drunk, they were all sober" Iroh pointed out, Zuko went silent not being able to think of any thing to comment of prove his uncle wrong, Zuko was actually starting to feel a little fear, he didn't like it.

As they walked a faint sound of a third pair of foot steps could be heard in the distance. This brought both Zuko and Iroh to a halt; they looked around trying to locate the sound. As the foot steps got closer the steps began to sound like stomping sounds of something large. At this realization Both Zuko and Iroh began to sweat nervously, now turning around behind them to see who or what was following them. As the stomping sounds got closer a figure could be seem in the shadows of the night and what they saw now terrified them and Zuko was now left with no more doubts about the stories he has heard. A large creature now stood before them, Nether could at first make out what the demon looked like because its skin seemed to blend in with the night, the only thing that gave its location away was its yellow eyes that seem to glisten in the moon light. The clouds now finally finish parting and the moon now shown, the light spread down on the forest revealing the demon and the sight of it made Iroh want to piss him self. It stood at least 6'5 ft, its skin was looked to be paced together with a bunch of large peaces of stone put together and colored black and gray. It had a small spike sticking out at each nee cap and elbows. A small stump was on each side of the demons bald head where its ears should be. Its feet seemed to be goofed but were shaped to where its heel was high off the ground.

The demon grinned at them as if it could feel their fear that filled both Zuko and Iroh. ("What the hell is that thing, is it made of rock? I don't believe that this is happening; no must be my imagination! But if it is then why can uncle see it?") Zuko thought, Iroh stood now remembering every story he ever heard that dealt with demons, never had he heard of one described like this one.(A demon, I can't believe I'm looking straight at a demon! I expected one that looked like an animal or like some sort of little creature with horns. What kind is it, what does it want with us?) Iroh thought, their thoughts were interrupted at the demons laughter that would have given an old man a heart attack if its appearance hadn't already. "Humans, pathetic creatures, you are all cowards does the mere sight of me make you freeze. how have you manage to have such a grip on life and lived this long?" The demon said, its voice boomed like thundered making both humans hearts skip a beat or two. The demon began to walk over to them slowly, making stomping sounds as he took a step.

(I can't move, why can't I move? I want to run but my legs won't move!") Zuko thought panicky, the demon now stood but 3 feet from them, it seemed to be examining them both making light humming sounds as if he didn't know they were humans. "So you're both of the fire nation interesting, why come here?" the demon asked, "We needed supplies." Iroh answered, "To bad you chose this island to come to, now you won't be leaving. Pity you could have enjoyed your feeble lives a little longer, I hope you have no regrets." the demon said, "W-who are you what do you want with us?" Iroh asked nervously, "Will it comfort you to know my name before you die? Very well, I' am Zinan and I' am here kill you both and make you in to ghouls." Zinan said, grinning in delight at the thought on breaking each like a twig.

At that response Zuko and Iroh turned and started running hoping to out run this creature. "I love this part." Zinan said laughing; he started to run after them, after picking up enough speed he then lept in the air over their heads and landing in front of them barley missing them. Zuko and Iroh bumped in to Zinan and fell to the ground. Zinan flung his rock like fist straight down at them missing as both rolled to the side now standing on opposite sides of Zinan. As the dust cleared Iroh looked down to see a small hole in the ground. (If he had hit ether of us, our skulls would have been shattered.") Iroh thought, Zuko was at an awed after see this demons power. "Why bother running your only making this harder for both of you why not except your fates?" Zinan asked, chuckling at the fear in each of their eyes after witnessing his strength. Zuko snapped to his since and got in a battle stance, his hands starting to smoke. Iroh was impressed to see his nephew willing to fight even though they had almost no chance of living. Iroh then did the same and began to move slowly towards Zinan. "You both are actually going to fight me? You actually think you can't hurt me with your weak flames?" Zinan asked chuckling to himself, "A true warrior never gives up and fights no matter his chances and who he's facing." Iroh stated,

With that said Zuko made the first attack, hands now balls of flames. Zuko lept in the air shooting blasts of fire at the demon. Iroh circled around to Zinan creating a ring of fire around him and stop when he stood in front of the demon. Zinan was in gulped in flames after being hit by Zukos attacks and contained by Iroh's ring of fire that surrounded him. Iroh then raised his hands and using his bending skills raised the flames. Iroh then took a deep breath and gave one last blast of fire that burned everything within 10 feet any closer then the woods would have caught fire. Iroh and Zuko stood staring at the huge ball of fire that burned where their enemy once stood and could not see his body. "Was that it that was the most pathetic excuse of a battle I've ever been in?" Zuko said mockingly, "Don't drop your guard yet nephew I dough it will be that easy." Iroh yelled, just as he said a dark figure walked out of the flames, and appeared unharmed. Both Zuko and his uncle couldn't believe what they were witnessing; the demon didn't seem to have been affected in the least. The heat didn't even seem to bother him; Zinan looked at both laughing like someone made a joke. "Was that your best you're pathetic. But you are after all human so I guess I shouldn't expect anything from ether of you." Zinan mockingly said,

Zuko now charged and lept again only this time grabbing the demons head and setting it a blaze. Iroh ran to the demon placing his hand on its chest, closing his eyes and a sudden blast of heat shot threw the demons body. Such an attack from ether of them normally would have killed a human but to as the smoke cleared was shocking sight was revealed. Zinan stood with an unharmed head and a little shaky after Iroh's attack, Zinan then grabbed Zukos hand and slammed him into the ground then stomping on him; a loud gasp and gagging was heard as the wind was knocked out of Zuko and his armor now cracked. Zuko then spat out blood after the demons foot stomped down on his back. With his other hand he grabbed Iroh and lifted him off the ground till his eyes met with the retired general. "Impressive attack old man, that stings a little bit, barley though." Zinan said before punching Iroh in the gut. Iroh flew into a near by tree and was paralyzed after feeling the force of the punch. Zinan turned to see Zuko stood shaking after the force of his stomp and ready to fight, slowly gasping for air. Blood ran down his chin, his armor cracked and ready to break after another attack but his hands still steamed ready to give another blast. "Do you really want to try again it wont work my body is rock hard, it will resist your petty flames, in my world there is plenty of flame, so I'm used to it." Zinan mocked Zuko, "Then I'll send you back to hell!" Zuko shouted, he then staggered at the beats savagely beating Zinan flames blasting with every attack. Before Zuko could deliver his strongest attack Zinan grabbed Zuko by his throat squeezing until Zuko dangled like a rag doll.

(It can't end like this. Not before I capture the Avatar, not before I regain my honor. It just can't end like this.") Zuko thought to himself, Just before Zinan could crush Zukos neck a voice was speaking to him in his mind (Stop, The boy must live!) Hollered the voice, (But why this boy and the old man are nothing, they be more useful as ghouls?") Asked Zinan, ("Maybe not, one of them could be useful alive, release them and return now!") said the voice; Zinan did as he was told and dropped Zuko and walked away. Iroh ran to his nephew and prayed he was still alive. Zuko coughed and began to rise to his feet. "What happened? Where he go?" Zuko asked, "I don't know he just stopped, dropped you and left." Iroh answered, after checking to see if the demon was gone. Iroh put Zukos arm around him and they both then walked to the village hoping Cho's offer for shelter still stood.


	11. Truce

Truce

Ch10

Cho had finished explaining to Aang, Katara and Sokka each with an even no surprised and shocked look on their faces. The room fell silent for a minute, thoughts raced through the trio's heads, each wishing they hadn't come to this island. "So their really are demons out there and we can't get off this island?" Sokka asked, knowing the answer to the question hoping she might have missed something. "Yes that's correct, I'm sorry." Cho said, "um are you sure those are demons and ghouls out there? Maybe they're people pretending to be so they can get away with anything?" Katara asked, "They're real, those were not humans pretending to be monsters. I saw what those…. those ghouls look like and trust me their real. They even smelled like death and they were missing parts of their faces and eyes." Aang said before Cho could answer, As Aang was talking his voice kept breaking, he kept thinking back to when those ghouls attacked him and seeing their faces never had he seen such a horrible sight. Katara wanted to say something to comfort him but couldn't think of nothing that would be helpful. She placed her hand on his shoulder; Aang looked at her then turned back to the floor.

Sokka began to ask something else when a loud pounding came at the door. Everyone in the room froze and prayed that it wasn't ghouls coming for them. "Cho please open the door. It's me Iroh your best customer of the month and my nephew. We need shelter and hope your offer is still good." yelled Iroh, he then looked at Zuko and didn't like what he saw. Zuko was shacking, not due to fear but mostly from his injuries. ("I hope broses and maybe a cracked rib or two are the worst of his injuries. God it's a miracle he hasn't collapse yet.") Iroh thought grimly, Cho recognized to voice and walked to the door to let them in. "Wait just how you can be sure who ever that is ok?" Sokka asked, "Because ghouls don't talk and I know the voice its ok." Answered Cho, with that said Cho walked to the door and began to unlock it hoping they were ok. (I think I know that voice it sounds familiar but who is it? It sounds like someone old who could it be… oh no!") Katara thought, at the last second she remembered who the voice belonged and before she could warn Aang and Sokka both Iroh and Zuko walked in. "Thank you for letting us in, we had some trouble after we left here earlier." Iroh said, "So I see what happened you two are a mess and your nephews armor is about to break apart?" Cho said, Before Iroh could answer he saw Zuko looking at something and turned to see what and didn't like what he saw, the Avatar.

"Avatar, well I see something good comes out of my being stuck here." Zuko said, he then readied himself for combat again when both Katara and Sokka stood between them. "Back off Zuko this isn't the time." Katara threatened, "Maybe, maybe not all I know is the avatar is right here and you two can't stop me." Zuko answered his fists now balls of fire preparing to blast them. "Just try it scar face. You don't look so tough what happen your crew finally get tired of you?" Sokka said mockingly, Sokka now readied his boomerang and Zuko raised his fists to melt his skin when a hand grabbed his arm. "Now children remember where we are and what's been happening. Judging how the Avatar is acting he has to has had an encounter with ether a demon or a ghoul right?" Iroh pointed out, "yes, a ghoul." Aang answered, "Plus this is my store and if you start fighting I'll throw you out and see how you last out side under stand?" Cho threatened, with all that said everyone sat down Zuko wincing in pain as he sat down. "Ok now I'll go get some bandages for you two." Cho said, she then walked into the next room leaving Zuko, Katara and Sokka glaring at each other.

("They're lucky that demon got to me first. Other wise I take the Avatar and leave, pathetic fools.") Zuko thought, "So what brings you three here?" Iroh asked, "Supplies and Appa needed a rest." Aang said, "Bad place to come then." Zuko answered rudely, after sawing that he received a light smack on the back of his head. Zuko turned expecting his uncle to have smacked him to see Cho giving disapproving look. "I hope you don't mean my store right?" Cho asked sarcastically, "Maybe." Zuko answered, before Cho could respond Iroh spoke hoping to avoid a fight. "So we all seem to have the same problem. We are all strong and skilled in different ways perhaps we should team up or call a truce if you prefer." Iroh subjected, everyone looked at him like he was making a joke, then at each other. "You want us to trust him. He's been giving us trouble since the day we met not to mention your fire nation!" Sokka said, pointing at Zuko the entire time. "Yeah you can't expect me to work with that poor excuse of a warrior, do you?" Zuko yelled, "I know none of you like each other but there are things here worse than us or the fire nation, you must relies this?" Working together is our best chance of survival." Iroh pointed out, "How do we know you two won't try anything when our backs are turned or while we sleep?" Sokka asked, "I give you my word nether of us will do anything, right Zuko?" Iroh said, Zuko said nothing at first but then staring at the floor he looked at the Avatar and his friends. "Yes I give you my word I won't attack any of you, while were all stuck here." Zuko said, Saying those words seemed to sting him worse than his injuries from Zinan.

(I can't believe what I heard. I thought I have to convince Zuko more before he agreed. He must actually understand just what were up against.") Iroh thought, after that was said the trio looked at each other trying to decide. "Yes we agree." Aang said, Katara and Sokka looked at him each with a shocked look on their faces. "Aang maybe we should talk about this." Katara asked, Aang only shook his head. "This is the best way, I dough that they were hurt by ghouls right? Witch means there's something worse than ghouls… demons." Aang explained, after eyeing both Zuko and Iroh Katara and Sokka shook their heads in agreement. "So what did this to you guys? Aang asked, Iroh explained what happened from the ship up to their arrival to Cho's store all the while Cho attended to Zukos injuries. Zuko didn't approve but didn't feel like fighting her so said nothing. "Wow that sounds like a nasty demon." Katara pointed out, "Yes I wish we knew more about this island and why their here." Iroh asked, as he said this he looked over at Cho. Sorry I don't know anything else but you could go see Leiko. She lives about 7 miles from here and knows about this stuff. She part of a priestess and historians that keep track of history that happens on the island. She's the one who warned us about this and put the seals on the doors." Cho explained. Everyone then started to form a plan starting with how exactly they were going to see Leiko and what demons they would be facing.


	12. Restless Night

Restless night

Ch11

Moon light shinned down upon a small cave that stuck out of a mountain. The shadow of the mountain stretched over a quarter of the island. Deep with in the cave the cathedral still remained with four figures stood all demons. "The Avatar is finally here correct?" Ronin asked, "Yes master he and his friends arrived today." Kane answered, Kane now wore a dark gray shirt with a black coat that stretched down to his ankles, and black pants. His hair was tied back in a ponytail that went past his shoulders. "Finally, I was about to lose hope. Starting to believe that my stay here in this cathedral would indeed be permanent. Starting to believe my humiliating imprisonment here by those pathetic humans would continue to haunt me watching the world and time go by while I'm stuck here. But now time has rewarded my patents, and soon your efforts will not have been for nothing. Soon we will leave this island and finish what was began 900 years ago." Ronin preached, As Ronin finished speaking a woman stepped out from behind one of the statues. She stood about 5 ft; her brown hair went down to her back almost to her hips. She was well built and a little bigger than most women. Her skin was pale but smooth. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with baggy black pants. Her eyes were a dull gray to match her empty stare. "Good this island is getting boring. I hate to think you brought me here just for company." Kei said sarcastically, "Watch your mouth women, your lucky you were chosen to be apart of this!" Zinan stepped towards her looking down at her like a parent lecturing a child. "It's alright Zinan. I'm now in a good mood so I'll let it go." Ronin said,

With that said Zinan walked away and stood beside Kane never taking his eyes off Kei. "Have you identified to other two we need? Are they on the island yet?" Ronin ask, trying to conceal his excitement and hide his smile. "Yes I think so. One of the other two keys we need may be among the Avatars group." Kane answered, "How fortunate, but I guess it's only polite for him to do. After all he disappeared a century ago and I had to wait a extra 100 years. Kane I want you to ready the Avatar. If he is indeed still a child then he may need a little work." Ronin commanded, "Yes master he will soon see that to live is pain and to feel only brings suffering. He will be ready for when the time comes to relish you." Kane said, with that said both Kane and Ronin each gave a smile of pleasure at the thought of the Avatar in pain. "What about the key among the Avatars group." Asked Zinan, "I'll work on that one. Shouldn't be hard." Kei answered, "Why you?" Zinan demanded, "Because I think a woman will be more affective than a hunk of ruble." Kei said, Zinan was about to protest when Ronin spoke silencing them both. "I agree, you will be best for this. Now go to work." Ronin commanded, with that said the three minions left the cave. As they left Ronin watched in anger and envy, for they could leave. But the thought of the Avatar being here brought a smile to his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cho's store no one slept Aang sat at the window worrying about what mess they were in now. (This isn't right. Why did this have to happen? None of us can fight demons and ghouls. Why do I have to be the Avatar? If I was normal none of us would be here.) Aang thought, as he continued to think and look out the window Sokka tried to sleep but was having no luck. Unlike Momo who slept like a log. Katara had been watching Aang trying to think of some thing to say but couldn't. Katara then got up and left the room hoping maybe walking around might help. No one seemed to notice she left, as she walked down the hall she saw someone in the storage room next to their room. She peeked around the corner to see who it was and found Iroh drinking tea. "Can't sleep young lady?" Iroh asked taking another sip of tea, "Yeah, you too?" Katara asked, Iroh shook his head and waved here in. "How about we talk until one of us is sleepy hum? Iroh asked, giving a friendly smile and offering her a cup of tea. Katara sat down and started to drink the cup Iroh offered her. "So sir, you are Zukos uncle?" Katara asked, she knew not what to say not knowing if she could trust him. "Yes, I know it's a little hard to believe but yes, and call me Iroh." Iroh answered, "Ok, I'm Katara, um so why are you in herein the storage room?" Katara asked, "Oh hiding from Zuko." Iroh chuckled, Katara was confused and the look showed. Iroh couldn't help it he decided to explain and maybe get a laugh out of her "I asked him to down stairs for some tea for me, what he doesn't know is it's all right here in the storage room.

"Then why did you send him down there?" Katara asked, "To get him to practice his communication skills, hopefully Cho will still be awake." Iroh said, all the while he said that laughing. Katara then giggled at the idea, until Iroh asked a question of his own. "Tell me what exactly is your relationship with the Avatar?" Iroh asked grinning; Katara almost spit her tea out in shock. "What were friend's best friends in fact and that's all!" Katara said panicky, "But why did you and your brother accompany him then?" Iroh said, he knew he was tormenting her but the looks she kept giving were priceless. "Well when we found him he had no clue how things were now and felt he needed help. Aangs young and I believe he will save the world but he'll need help. Also I needed to learn water bending and thought I might while helping him." Katara said, she was a little ashamed at the last statement and didn't know why she said it. "I see your helping him for him and for your self I thought so." Iroh commented, "Then why ask?" Katara asked, "Simple, to see the looks on you face." Iroh said laughing, Katara grinned and they both continued to talk.

Zuko looked all over and saw no tea and decided to go up stair to his room. As he walked Cho came out of no where and taped him on his shoulder startling him a little. "Can't sleep?" Cho asked, "No I was looking for tea for my uncle." Zuko answered, "Oh well its in the storage room, I showed your uncle earlier." Cho commented, ("Old man will you never stop?") Zuko violently thought, as he started to leave Cho stopped him dead in his tracks. "You'll have to go to your ship and cut the dead mans head off. Other wise he'll turn into a ghoul. Zuko turned giving her the meanest glare he had ever given. "What?" asked Zuko in a low voice, "I know it doesn't sound right but you have to, I'm sorry." Cho sadly said, Zuko didn't like it but knew he had to. "You know if you need to talk about something I'm willing to give my wisdom." Cho said, hoping to lighten is mood like Iroh did. "What wisdom? What do you know?" Zuko barked, Cho was insulted knowing he wasn't kidding. She wanted to walk over and smack him but new what he was going through. "Sit down with me and find out. I wouldn't mind someone new to talk to other than the wood work." Cho chuckled; Zuko began to walk away but all of a sudden turned and sat down. ("What could it hurt? Besides now she could see how useless it is to prey into others business.") Zuko thought, and with that talked through the night and beginning to forget about what was going to happen in the morning and hoped the crew would understand what he was going to do.


	13. Difficult Choices

Difficult choices

Ch12

It was mid morning, the sun actually shined in full gaze. Even though the sun shined the forests still seemed to linger of death. Zuko and Iroh rushed to get back to their ship, neither looking forward to what was needed to be done. As they walked Zuko couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Cho and why she bothered to speak with him.

Flash back

"So why are you and the Avatar enemies any way? He seems like a nice guy, what could he have done to you?" Cho asked, "He's the Avatar that's the reason." Zuko said plainly, "Ok touchy, so if you're a prince then why you here? Is it true you were banished?" Cho asked, Zuko looked at her with a shocked look and with his full attention captured now. "How did she know? How could she have heard way out here?") Zuko wondered, Cho then quietly giggled and raised her hand to cal him. "Relax I heard it from a fire bender that came a couple of months ago. I just remembered it." Cho said, Zuko only turned his head not saying a word. "You don't really talk to people do you?" Cho asked curiously, "I don't need to talk to peasants who don't understand me or anything about me." Zuko snapped, "Well when you talk to everyone like this how could they? You don't give them a chance, if you talked then people might understand you and want you around." Cho commented, Zuko now began to get angry. Not at what she said but the fact that she was right. "What did you say? You think you're real smart huh? You understand nothing." Zuko said in a low voice, "Really you mean people don't turn you away at the sight of you? People don't look at you and only see a man with a scar that scares them? People turn the other way when you come because of who you represent and don't bother to make you feel welcome though you may be just passing through? If not then I guess I truly don't understand." Cho said,

Zuko couldn't say a word; he was actually left speechless at this girl's insight. He then got up and started to leave when he stop and turned to face her. "Maybe you got some understanding about me and talking with you actually isn't so bad. But it's late and I need to get early to attend to something. I'll talk with you later" Zuko said, after say that he went up to his room to sleep, leaving Cho to staring out the window.

END of Flashback

Zuko couldn't understand how she could have any idea what life is like for him and that made him want to talk with her more. "Zuko are you ok?" Iroh interrupted, "Yes I'm fine just thinking." Zuko answered, they were approaching the ship and Zuko began to slowing his pace, Iroh decided to calm him. "So you and Cho talk last night?" Asked Iroh with a grin, "Yes and I wish you stop doing that." answered Zuko, "You won't make an effort to talk to new people then I must step in. Besides I would like grand children and to see you happy again." Iroh said chuckling, before they could finish talking they approached to mess hall. Zuko didn't know what to say of if he could do it. (Maybe it won't happen. Maybe it wasn't a ghoul but indeed an animal.") Zuko thought then remembered the bite marks then relished it was a ghoul. "Open this door! It's me Zuko... open up now!" Zuko hollered, the crew welcomed them and asked countless questions. Iroh explained everything to them. Once he was finished the crew were left speechless and hating the idea of what had to be done. "But its Taku, we can't do that to his body. He was one of us, our friend. The Lieutenant said, "It must be done. Other wise he will rise again and attack us. Do you really want to see Taku like that? What would Taku want done?" Iroh asked, the crew looked at each other and parted showing Taku's body lying on the ground. Zuko walked toward him with a sword in hand. Zuko now stood over the body and pulled to blanket off him. The look of fear still was on his face and Zuko couldn't help but remember all that Taku did for them all.

"Zuko maybe I should do it?" Iroh asked but was cut off, "No he was under my command so I must do It." said Zuko, he raised the sword above his head and letting it hang there for a moment. Two members of the crew tried to stop him but were restrained, while other looked away only hearing a clunking sound of the sword hitting the body. Once done Zuko turned to address his crew. "Taku has been spared the fate others would have had. He will be given a proper burial later. Now you will all come to a village where you will all be safe." said Zuko, the crew didn't refuse; they followed Zuko and Iroh through the forest. No one said a word, no one could say anything.

Aang stood outside near the edge of the village gathering his thoughts. None of this seemed real to him, it was like a nightmare. As he watched to trees Katara walked over to him now knowing what to say thanks to her talk with Iroh. "Hey Aang are you any better?" Katara asked, "Ok I guess this, I can't get over any of this, first were fighting the fire nation and now demons. I don't understand why I got to do this? Why I got to solve the worlds problems and why you and Sokka got to be dragged alone." Aang wondered a loud, "Because Aang you're the Avatar and that means helping people no matter what the problem. I know you weren't trained to do this kind of thing and you don't want to be the Avatar but you are destined to save the world and you're going to face all sorts of problems and after the war you'll have to continue to solve the problems of the world. It's not fair to ask this of you but its who you are and something you have to do. I believe in you and so does Sokka. As for us were here because we want to be, it's not your fault or anyone's, were friends and were here for ya.

Aang felt better and wanted to say something to Katara as well but couldn't when he looked outside the village. Someone was now standing at least 15 feet from them, someone who wasn't there a minute ago. He was young but older than them, neither of them liked to looks of this guy, mostly his eyes. "So you're the Avatar welcome to our island, Let me introduce myself I'm Kane and we've been waiting for your arrival" Kane introduced himself, "What do you mean waiting form me, why?" asked Aang, "Your coming has been for told by my master, he has been waiting to meet you. As for why he needs your help, if you would be so kind." Kane said, as he spoke he slowly stepped towards them. Katara trying to pull Aang away, but couldn't. Aang glared at Kane eyeing him something just didn't seem right about him. "You're not human are you?" asked Aang, Kane shook his head in response. "Then I will not help you, now leave." Aang threatened, "Or what? What will you do what can you do? Will you kill me? If not then I'm not going any where." Kane said, "I don't believe in killing so no." answered Aang, giving Kane the coldest glare he could. "Then your a fool!" barked Kane, Kane then made a dash for them; it was as if he vanished in thin air. Aang and Katara both looked around only to find him standing behind them neither could move. "You're out of your league boy if you won't kill me then you will not leave this island. But why should I have to kill you and why protect these human, they are weak creatures with no loyalty to anyone but themselves. Like you said why should you give up your life to fix the problems others caused? Doesn't it frustrate you knowing you can't live a life of your own, can't love someone due to your fate? Humans will not change only become worse and nothing you do will change that fact." Kane said, He then walked around them circling them. Kane grinned at them and never lost eye contacted. His eyes were cold and dead, giving both Aang and Katara the creeps. "It doesn't have to be like that you could change that. My master could help you, could help you become a master of your own destiny. Join us and live the life you should and the life you deserve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Kane doesn't disappear he just move really fast, ok just wanted to make that clear


	14. Difficult Choices II

Difficult choices II

Ch 13

"What… what do you mean?" Aang asked, "I mean join us, become a demon and take the life that you have been deprived. You don't want to be the Avatar so why bother doing this; humans don't deserve to have your help. The fact that they need you to come to them and solve their all their problems show just how pathetic the human race is. They are like a child needing someone to hold their hand and fix their messes. Completely helpless" Kane said, Aang stood staring at the ground. (Maybe he's right. This was forced on me, I want a life and to love why should I have to give that up for people who will continue to fight and cause problems even after I fix them?") Aang thought, he then looked at Katara and saw concern and fear in her. "Aang you can't be seriously be considering this? You can't become a demon, your human and people need you, people care about you. Your life belongs to you not everyone else." Katara pledged, Aang saw her point and now was truly lost, both made good points. "Quite girl, this is his decision not yours. If he wants to live a normal life and worry about his own problems then that's his choice." Kane stated, "oh really then he should live a life as a demon and that will make his life better? Aang no matter what you are human or demon you'll still be the Avatar. He doesn't care about you only what you'll do for him and his master." Katara pleaded, Kane was about silence her when Aang spoke out.

"I'll stay human, Katara's right I'll be the Avatar no matter what and I have a life. People that care about me and I belong to me and my friends!" Aang stated, Katara was relived to hear that. But Kane glared at her then Aang. "You think you have a life? You haven't experience the pain that comes with a life. The pain in living and the agony of having feeling towards others and how they can hurt you. But trust me you will." Kane stated, after saying that Aang summoned a gust of wind to blow him away. Before he could unleash his attack Kane charged and disappeared and appeared in front of Aang grabbing him by the throat. Katara was about to use her water in the cantina when Kane grabbed her and threw her a couple yards away. "You're too slow, if you can't beat me how will you beat my master?" Kane said mockingly, Aang then summoned a whorl wind that surrounded them both pulling Kane away from Aang and sending him flying a couple feet. Aang then fired another blast of wind along with a couple of stones in it. Kane dashed to the side and charged again only this time shot his hand out towards Aang and the palm of his hand glowed green. Aang dodged to the right only to have Kane's hand brush his shoulder burning the skin. Kane came to a screeching halt and Aang fell to the ground grasping his shoulder in pain.

Katara gasp at what she saw and readied her canine again, Kane only laughed at the sight. "Burns does it? My body is filled with a deadly poison; it burns when it comes in contact with skin but deadly when injected in the body. Care to give up?" Kane asked, Aang rose and charged at Kane, as he ran a small tornado surrounded him. Aang began to lift off the ground and shot straight at Kane readying to give him a surprise. Kane merely grinned and extended his hand and from underneath his nails sprayed his poison. The poison was pulled into the tornado and surrounded Avatar; he relished this and dispatched the tornado, leaving his cloths and parts of his body slightly burnt. Aang kneeled for a second. Aang prepared to unleash a massive blast of wind and continue his attack when Kane now stood behind him his hand resting on the Avatars head. Kane laughed at the sight and how easy this was. Aang was frozen; he didn't know what to do. (He's going to kill me! I can't move! I can't do anything with out him getting me! He's faster than me! I'm really going to die! I didn't even tell my friends I turned 13 two days ago!) Aang thought, Katara then made her water whip and lashed out about to strike Kane from behind, as she attacked Kane jumped to the side and letting the whip hit Aang. Aang was knocked to the ground still in shock. Kane stood grinning at both of them. "Not yet, I told you… you would experience the pain that is being human and you'll learn what it really means to be human. The emotions you tried to deny your self will surface, death, anguish, hate, despair, you're going to learn just what these can cause and what kinds of pain these can cause the hard way. If your friends get hurt in the process it's your own fault. I'll see you both soon." Kane finished, he turned and disappeared as he walked away.

Katara ran to Aang to see if he was ok, tears ran down her face. "Aang please tell me your ok, please! Katara pleaded, Aang looked back at her and began to cry. "Katara I thought I was about to die. I thought I'd never see you again, I never been so scared, I haven't even celebrated my birthday yet!" Aang cried out, "Its ok Aang your ok, you're ok, no ones going to kill you. Katara said, Aang rested on Katara's shoulder crying like he lost his best friend. Katara didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say only hold Aang and do nothing.


	15. New PLan

-1New Plan

CH15

Zuko and Iroh along with the crew returned to the village each looking around through the trees and around them, hoping not to run into any ghouls. Zuko had other fears to worry about, and noticed that a small area out side the village was disturbed like a battle happened. No one said a word or even spoke on the way to the village. Some members of the crew still looked at Zuko with scornful eyes after seeing what he did to Takus body. After entering the village they found Cho waiting for them in front of her store. " How'd it go? Did you make it in time?" Cho meekly asked, "Is there a place my crew can stay?" Zuko said in a low voice, " Yeah theirs a safe house people stay in if their new to the village. It's empty now, four houses down…. Ha probably the only house you knocked on that actually had no in it. Cho said, Iroh smiled but Zuko did nothing, she hoped to maybe get a smile out of him. ("He must have done the beheading, poor guy that's not easy.") Cho thought, Zuko lead the crew to the safe house while Iroh stayed behind. "So did something happen while we were gone? Looks like there was a fight out side the village." asked Iroh, Cho looked at Iroh with a sad exasperation. "Yes Aang fought a demon and lost. The worst thing was he could have killed Aang and no one could have stopped him. He's a little shaken up and a little burnt but it's nothing serious." Cho explained, Iroh frowned and walked inside now more worried than ever. ("So the Avatar can't fight them ether. I hate to have faced what he did, I got to do something to help him and Zuko. If they can't act normal then we have no chance.") Iroh thoughts were interrupted when he saw Katara walk up stairs and smiled. ( Well she can help the Avatar but Zuko is another matter. Losing a fight and beheading the corpse of one of your own is something else. Hmm….. Maybe I could get someone to help.) Iroh thought, he smiled and got an idea as he watched Cho walk to the back. Zuko walked through the door and past his uncle never saying a word.

Sokka and Katara sat in the storage room trying to process what happened, nether knowing what to do. "So Aang couldn't lay a hand on the guy huh?" Sokka asked, Katara nodded, "Well at least we know what he can do. Next time Aang will know what to expect." Sokka said, He knew this was bad but kept trying to put a positive spin on this situation. "What makes you think there will be a next time? Aang didn't know what hit him and could have died. If that thing wanted to kill Aang he could have, I don't think Aang will want to fight him again." Katara said, staring at the floor trying with all her might not to cry. She couldn't get the image of Aang on the ground sitting on his knees about to be killed, and him crying in her arms. " Sorry to say this but I don't think Aang has much choice. I mean he picked Aang out of the group to fight so he'll be back." Sokka stated, "No Sokka you don't get it! Aang won't want to fight him again, he's a 12 err.. well 13 now and doesn't want to die!" Katara yelled, "Thirteen? Aang's thirteen, when?" asked Sokka, Katara glared at him, both knowing that wasn't important now. Sokka sat head down on his knuckles of his hand and started to rethink his argument. "Katara, I'm sorry but Aang's going to fight that thing again. He's got to learn he can't run from his problems." Sokka hollered, "Oh, is that a fact? Well it's easy for you to say, you don't have to fight that thing, your not the Avatar, and you didn't see what happened or have a near brush with death!" Katara screamed. As the to siblings hollered at each other Aang stood outside the door. He could hear what they were saying. Aang took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. Sokka and Katara froze, staring at Aang and the serious look on his face. Neither expected him to snap out of it already, both tried to say something but Aang raised his hand to silence them.

"Guys I know your worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't take the situation well but I've been thinking and Sokka's right I can't run away from this, ha… not like I got much choice right? But I think we should skip past this and start thinking about a plan." Aang stated, Katara and Sokka smiled and were glad to have Aang back to normal. "Yeah that sounds good but theirs one thing I don't get…. When did you turn Thirteen?" Sokka asked with a grin, "Yeah why didn't you say anything we could have done something like get presents?" asked Katara, she now was grinning like a idiot. Aang shrugged and tried to give one of his innocent smiles. "Well we were on Appa and didn't have a lot of money so I figured I wait till we got to the earth kingdom so we could have some fun." Aang said, Sokka and Katara stated to laugh, "You know, now that your thirteen you got to get a girl right?" Sokka chuckled, Aang chuckled, Katara elbowed him in the ribs and frowning at him. "What he's a teen so he'll be thinking about girls more, hope the monks gave yaw the talk." Sokka laughed, Aang looked confused not having a clue what he was talking about. "What's the talk?" Aang asked, Sokka and Katara looked scared now, really not wanting to get into that now. "Well tell you about it when we get off the island ok?" Katara asked, "Ok… oh get everyone down stairs I got a idea about what to do." Aang yelled as he ran out of the room. Katara and Sokka got up and moved to the door. Katara stopped and faced her brother giving a serious face which Sokka knew was bad for him. " Of course when I said we give him the talk I meant you." Katara stated, "What no, you should help!" Sokka hollered, "You brought it up and wouldn't leave it alone so your dong it got it!" Katara said giving Sokka one of her death glares, Sokka gave a nerves gulp and nodded.

Everyone had gathered around the couner wondering what Aang's plan was. "Where's the Avatar anyway?" asked Zuko, Aang suddenly walked in the room with Momo on his shoulder and sat right on the couner ready to begin. "Ok everyone here? Good, now here's my plan none of us can get off the island because of the demons and ghouls that are probably watching the shores right? Well they can't do anything about incoming ships that land in a spot were waiting." Aang said, Zuko then interrupted not believing what he was hearing. "What your saying is we should wait for someone to come here like we did and hope were there and hitch a ride great plan. Lets just find your Bison and fly out of here." Zuko commented, "Can't no one knows where Appa ran to and its to dangerous to chase after him. He'll be back when he can, trust me. Also yes we will wait for rescue but we'll have better idea when after we send a cry for help. See what I was thinking we could tie a message to Momo and he could fly to the nearest island. They'll bring enough ships for everyone to get on." Aang explained, The idea sounded good but didn't sound like a winner to everyone. "Aang you know Momo isn't the best messenger or retriever for that matter. He my leave then come back a couple hours later or get lost." Katara said, "Plus who knows who will get the message, could be enemies." Sokka added, "Yeah but I've been working with Momo and he's been a lot better . I told him to take a coconut and leave it with you and he did, remember?" Aang asked Sokka, "Yeah it hit me on the head…. Wait you told him to do that? Sokka hollered, before Sokka could continue Iroh jumped in. "I think it's a great idea, risky but a idea that might work." Iroh said, " Not like we got much choice can't do anything else." Zuko added, everyone stared at them then agreed, "Ok then next we need to find out more about what were dealing with." Aang said enthusiastically, Everyone looked at Cho who started to shake her head. "Sorry guys I don't know anything else. Remember I said you should go see Leiko? Cho asked, "Where is she?" asked Katara, "In a hut about five miles from here. She's basically a hermit and no one bothers her." Cho explained, " Then we should go tomorrow then, those creatures seem to prefer night over day, mostly anyway." Iroh said, Everyone agreed and started to call it a night. Aang walked to the door and tied to messaged on Momo leg. "OK take this to the nearest island and stay with them ok?" Aang asked, Momo starred and dropped his to the side before squeaking and flying away. Aang waved good bye and went to his room.

The rooms were basically all the same, small with at one or two beds, a window and closet and a table or two. During the night, Zuko sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, still feeling guilty about what happened to Taku. "Can't sleep?" asked Iroh who sat up in his small bed. "No." Zuko simple said, " Still thinking about what happened to Taku? You know it's not your fault? You know you did what was necessary? Asked Iroh, "Maybe but he was part of my crew and I'm responsible and he shouldn't have died like that or have that done to his corpse." Zuko whispered, "Zuko you couldn't have know this would happen. Taku would understand, you need to stop trying to take responsibility for everything that you have no control over." Iroh stated, Zuko said nothing and starred out the window. Iroh gave a small sigh then gave a evil smile. " You know I bet Cho might still be up. Maybe talking with hear will have a better influence then talking with your wise uncle hmm?" Iroh asked, " Why would that help? If your trying to set me up for get it!" Zuko barked, he then threw the covers off (Still wearing cloth a shirt and pants from storage room) and started to walk to the door. "I'm going to walk around" Zuko said, he then stopped in his tracks when he heard what he said. Iroh looked at him with a grin almost laughing. "Not going to talk to Cho just going to clear my head." Zuko stated and walked out the room. "Have fun and think with your head." Iroh laughed, Zuko stepped silently down the stairs and walked to the window and starred at the wood. Though they basically meant death here but for some reason he liked them . As he stood in front of the window he heard a noise in the back. Zuko silently walked to the room and saw a figure by the back door and closing it. "Who's there?" Zuko threateningly asked, the figure slowly walked towards him hands raised and stepped into the moonlight that poured in through the window, It was Cho. "Your awake, figured you be asleep." Cho said, "Wasn't sleepy, what were you doing?" Zuko asked, Cho held a bucket and turned it upside down. "Getting rid of waste." Cho explained, Zuko dropped his guard and walked out of the room and Cho followed. "So you ok?" Cho asked before Zuko could make a move for the stairs, "Why do people keep asking me that? Yes I am fine, why shouldn't I be?" Zuko asked, "Because your on a island full of monsters and you beheaded the body of a friend." Cho said grimly, "He wasn't my friend, just part of my crew and he was dead." Zuko said, " If that were the case then it wouldn't be bothering you this much." Cho said

"You know keeping feelings inside like this won't help you. It will only cause you pain, and I don't think you want any more pain." Cho said, "You don't know me, why do you care anyway my uncle ask you to talk with me?" Zuko asked, "No. I just don't think you should have to deal with everything yourself. Now come here and sit you'll never get to sleep like this." Cho said, she sat and pointed to a chair on the other side of the couner. Zuko said nothing and started to descend to the stairs again slowly as if waiting to be convinced. "Hey, come on sit and talk for a while and then you can go to sleep. Besides you said you would talk to me later and now is later." Cho said, when Zuko didn't move Cho gave a annoyed growl, walked over to him and dragged him to his chair and sat him down. Zuko didn't fight or resist, he merely grinned in amusement. " This how you normally get people to talk to you" Zuko asked sarcastically, "Only the stupid ones." Cho said and smiled, "So what's really bothering you? Cho asked, "You know already, why ask? Zuko asked, "Because that's not the only thing bothering you, come share." Cho said, "Nothing special just something that happened." Zuko insisted, Cho starred at him waiting. "Little over two months ago I fought someone I hated and during the fight he was attacked by someone else. I don't know why but I tried to help him, and he chose to die. I just don't get why he chose to die." Zuko explained, "Maybe he hated you too much, letting his anger get the better of him. You did nothing wrong . You tried to save him, not everyone would have bothered. You got nothing to feel bad about… just let it go. You shouldn't torture yourself" said Cho, Zuko looked at her again and for some reason it made since now and didn't know why. "So what about you how are you running this place, little young aren't you?" Zuko asked with a grin,

Cho gave a grim smile. "It was my inheritance, I never knew my parents. See I was left on the steps of a church and the priest there took care of me. When I was old enough I left to find my own home but no where felt like home ether no one wanted me around or didn't feel right, till I came here. The people here welcomed me and a old women named Lee took me in, she became like a mother to me. I lived with her for three years… until a month and a half ago Lee went into the forest to pick mushrooms. She never came back and with the stories of the dead rising no one looked for her , to afraid. Four days later I went to find her…. I was about an hour away before I found something, a corps all chewed up and mangled. I looked up and saw Lee but she was different, didn't recognized me, pieces of her were missing she was dead and walking. She attacked me, I ran as fast as I could until I came here and locked up. She stood out behind the store for a entire day and night. I cried for days asking god why her, but got no answer. I then decided to run this place, it was her life's work…. So that's about it. Cho said in a low voice, She kept her face hidden looking like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you. But at least you had someone who cared about you, my own father banished me and scared me, sister hates me along with pretty much everyone. Iroh all I got, closest thing to a father I got. For awhile I looked for someone who could kill me in battle thinking I might be able to regain some of my honor, that way everyone's happy. Zuko said, not able to even look at Cho, "Iroh would be sad, people who like you would." Cho added, "Iroh be only one no one else likes me." Zuko finished, "I like you, your not a bad guy, you've just had some bad times. People near you weather you know it or not, care about you. You just need to open your eyes to see it, the people who care about you and the honor you never lost." said Cho, Zukos eyes open widely never hearing someone other than Iroh say anything like that. "Well you should go to sleep you got stuff to do tomorrow… good night." Cho told him, with that said Cho walked under the stairs where her room was. Zuko sat there for a minute sinking in what happen and what she said. ("She actually cares?") Zuko thought, then getting up and walking to his room where his uncle laid sleeping. Zuko got into bed closing his eyes, for the first time in a while going to bed with a eased mind and a tear going down his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a little heart warming huh, sniff, sniff


	16. Leiko

-1Leiko

Ch16

Aang ,Katara and Sokka walked down stairs at first light, each groggy and sleepy. Iroh had woken everyone one up early to get a head start and gather necessary supplies. Iroh and Zuko were dressed and ready to go (Zuko with out armor) each holding a weapon. Zuko with two broad swords, and Iroh with one Katana. Aang and his friends stared at them now beginning to sweat nervously at the sight of fire nation soldiers with weapons. "Umm…. What's with the weapons and where you get them?" Sokka meekly asked, Zuko grinned at the sight and pointed his swords at his throat. Sokka froze nearly falling backwards after tripping over a stool. Zuko laughed while Iroh smiled but shaking his head at the sight. " Zuko not fair scaring the poor boy since he's unarmed." Iroh said, Zuko gave one last snicker and walked over to lean on the couner. Iroh helped Sokka up and handed him a double edge ax. Sokka stared at the weapon never holding one like it before but liked how it felt. " The weapons are to fight ghouls, remember they won't stop attacking until they kill you or cut their heads off. As for where we got them Cho went to the black smith this Jiro this morning and bought them. Jiro had quite a collection and I hope the weapons suit you." Iroh explained, Cho walked to Aang and handed him a Bo staff with a blade at the top, Katara received a butterfly sword. " Umm, thanks but I think I'll stick to air bending." Aang said trying to return the staff, Katara tried to do the same. Iroh shook his head and refused to take them back. " Can you be sure there will be water around to bend or able to cut a head off? Or Able to take off a head with wind, keep the weapons you'll need them. Ok shell we head out?" Iroh encouraged, "Can't we eat first?" Sokka wined, "No you can eat on the way." Zuko said throwing a small bag of food to him. Sokka started to eat while everyone stared part to embarrassment or shock. "Ok lets go…. We do know where were going right?" Aang asked, "Yes Cho wrote down directions on a map she drew." Iroh answered, Everyone walked out the door feeling weird holding a weapon, Cho wished them luck and safe returns. As they left Cho waved good bye to Zuko who returned the wave when he thought no one was looking. Iroh saw and grinned. ( Yes! They're talking and on good term seven friends! I'm so happy Zuko can talk to girls again!) Iroh thought as they left the village heading north.

"Wait!" A voice yelled out behind them, everyone turned and half way drew their weapons thinking they were under attack.. A Fire nation soldier was running after them calling them trying to get their attention. He arrived at the group giving short gaps for air and holding in each hand claws that attached to a glove that he wore on each hand. "Wait I want to come with you I can help." the soldier said, "You two know this guy? Katara asked, Looking at Zuko and Iroh. "Yes this it Kin one of our fire benders and a skilled warrior." Iroh introduced him, Zuko only looked at him and glared, "Go back to the safe house with the others. You don't know what were up against, you'll only get killed." Zuko ordered, Kin shook his head standing his ground never losing eye contact knowing he have to show he was serious. "But I do know, I heard about the ghouls and demons and I want to help you sir. The others wanted to come but we agreed it might be better to keep the group small and they can guard the village." Kin explained, Zuko looked a little frustrated and didn't feel like wasting time. "You know you'll probably die and I warned you?" Zuko asked, "Yes but I don't intend on dieing. Besides I want to avenge Takus death. Please let me come sir, I can be of great help." Kin said, Zuko thought about it but seeing the looks everyone was giving him he made up his mind quickly. "Fine." Zuko said, "Thank you sir I won't let you down." Kin said and bowed. With the new addition the group again set out.

Else where 5 miles away, in a clearing in the middle of another forest a small old women had named Leiko had just walked out of her small hut. She stood about 4'8 with short gray hair, her body was small and appeared fragile. She had rankles that outlined her face with a small scar that went across her cheek. She wore a green long sleeve shirt with a orange vest on top of it along with gray baggy pants. She sniffed the air giving a disused face relishing the stench of a corpse still lingered in the air. After picking some mushrooms and getting meat from one of her traps she started to walk back to her hut. But she the then noticed the forest suddenly gotten silent, then heard a faint thundering sound coming from behind her hut. She stared at the background looking for the cause of the noise only to see black.. (Dame, why in the morning? I wanted to relax now. I got something to deal with.") Leiko thought, As soon as she finished her thought Leiko began to see a figure in the distance, something big. ( "Clearly not a ghoul, wish he hurry up.") Leiko thought, The figure now stood ten feet from her starring her down, it was Zinan. She was a little intimidated, never had she seen a beast like this. "Who are you and what do you want? Make it quick I'm about to eat my breakfast rock head." Leiko demanded, Zinan chuckled at the old women and continued to stair at her. "You are Leiko correct?" Zinan asked, She nodded her head in response. "Good… you need not know my name because I'm here to crush your skull." Zinan stated, Leiko didn't look surprised, nor did she move, only wondering if this thing could do as he clamed. "Any particular reason or just saw me and figured hey looks like a weak old women I think I'll kill her." Leiko sarcastically said, "No there is a reason. You made those seals for the houses on the island. You must know how annoying they are to us, and better to kill you now before you do something else." Zinan said, Leiko grinned and laughed, "You think it's that simple come here, grab me and snap my neck? If so then your stupider than you look." Leiko taunted, Zinan frowned and began to slowly walk towards her. "I know about the seals around your house, same deal but you not at your house or around it. Your right here and moments from death. But enough of this lets get down to business." Zinan said, after saying that he charged bring his right fist back sending it straight for Leiko's head. She dodged to the right dropping her food and staggering backwards. Zinan then turned stretching his left arm out in a attempt to back hand her. Leiko ducked, ran straight at him and jumped off his knee doing a back flip. Zinan was shocked at the women's agility but ran at her bring down punch after punch slamming his fist in the ground missing each time. Leiko stepped backwards four times then ran on his left arm and jumping on his back. Zinan started clawing his back and twisting from side to side trying to throw her off. Leiko finally fell off but left a sutra on his back.

Zinan relished she fell off seconds later and charged again only to stop at the feeling of something burning his back. The sutra burned his rock like skill causing a great deal of pain. "AAAAA!" Zinan cried in pain, before finally pulling the sutra off. When he turned to face the old women she was gone. " Hey rock head over here!" Leiko hollered, Zinan turned to see Leiko near her hut waving for him to come to her and fight. Zinan accepted the challenge and leapt at her only to stopped in mid air not but five feet from her and land one the ground with a loud thud. "What happened?" Zinan demanded, only to see sutras set around the house. Leiko laughed at him and began to walk in the house. "You think this is over! No, you will die you hear me?" Zinan threatened, and as he finished saying this he walked away Leiko ignored him and walked inside and sat down and began to eat left overs.

Aang and the group had been making good time. Walking quickly all morning and they were a little over half way there. The forest was silent and seemed to get thicker and thicker and everyone was on edged. No one spoke and no one walked no more than a foot away from the one ahead of them. "AAAA!" Katara screamed, everyone turned to see what was wrong and saw her pointing at the trees. "I saw something!" Katara whispered, Kin and Sokka walked over each raising their weapons ready to attack. Each hid behind a tree and turned around the other side of the tree to be facing each other. With that done Katara gave a sigh of relief along with everyone else. "Don't scream unless there's something there. You might as well yell were right here!" Zuko barked, "Well I thought I saw something, I know I heard something move so calm down boy! Katara hollered, "What!" Zuko demanded, as they argued Aang looked around checking the area not wanting to be jumped again. As he looked Aang saw a figure running towards them followed by another. "Guys! Over there!" Aang yelled franticly, They were ghouls each carrying a sword and looking hungry eyeing the group as they ran towards them. "Attack!" Iroh yelled, Iroh swung at the ghoul in front of him, but only to have the ghoul block it with his sword and lunged at him trying to bite him. Iroh threw it off him and backed up. Aang and Katara fought off the other ghoul. Aang forced the ghouls sword to the ground as Katara swung at it's head. The ghoul ducked and tackled Katara, with only a inch away form her neck.. Aang took a deep breath and blew it off her. Aang ran to her, relived to see she was alright. Three other ghouls came from behind Zuko, Kin and Sokka. Two ghouls armed with swords and one bare handed, Zuko swung both swords at a ghoul only to have one blocked and the other grabbed by the ghouls other hand. Zuko pulled it forward and flipped him over sending it into a tree. Sokka was pinned to a tree for the ghoul had grabbed his ax with both hands and holding him still. Kin kicked air sending a flame flying and hitting his attacker. The flames didn't bother it as he charged swing it's sword. Kin blocked the sword and brought his other hand stabbing the ghoul in the neck. Twisting his blade Kin managed to pop the head off. The body twitched and fell. Kin jumped in the air kicking the ghoul off Sokka and slamming it into a tree. Kin stabbed both shoulders, pinning it down while Sokka ran up and chopped it's head off. Zuko had managed to cut the ghoul he was fight badly, he stabbed it in the wrist pinning it to a tree and brought the other blade to the other arm and cutting it off. The ghoul tried to bite him but Zuko dodged to the right, letting go of his sword twisting around bring his sword to the back of the ghouls head and chopping the head off from the jaw up. Iroh had managed to take both legs off his attacker, the ghoul tried to crawl and bite him but Iroh brought his sword down stabbing it straight threw the skull.

Aang and Katara were having a hard time neither wanted to cut the head off so basically pushed it away. Aang would shoot blast of wind sending it into trees and Katara fought it off with her sword. After tripping she stabbed it through the chest and pinned it to a tree. Aang stood there trying to bring himself to finishing it off. The ghoul kept biting at air trying to bite them and free it's self. ( I can't do this. I can't disrespect someone's corps. Your suppose to show respect, besides he can't do anything it be ok to leave right?") Aang thought, As Aang thought the ghoul ripped forward leaving the sword in the tree and charging Aang. "Aang look out!" Katara yelled, Zuko leapt in front of Aang bring both swords at a cross chopping the head off. Aang was shocked as the head rolled to his feet, the eyes staring at him. Aang couldn't move that look remained him of what happened last time and what he was taught about not fighting to kill. "What's wrong with you, It was pinned to a tree and you stood there waiting for it to attack you! Don't do that, you get the chance you take the head got it!" Zuko yelled, "Hey let off man Aang's not used to this." Sokka yelled, "Well he better learn fast because next time no one may be able to save him! Zuko barked, With that said they continued Aang not saying a word and thinking about what Zuko had said. ( "He's right that ghoul would have killed me if he didn't save me. It's just I know these things are dead but I was taught never to take life and I see life in there eyes.") Aang thought, Katara walked up to him with a worried look on her face. "You ok?" Katara asked, "yeah I'm fine shocked I guess, don't worry." Aang said, giving her a goofy grin. Katara then smiled and figured it better to leave it at that. After about four more hours They reached a small house.

"This must be the place guys." Sokka stated, "Really you think?" Zuko said sarcastically, "Enough both of you." Iroh called out before a fight broke out. They approached the door and knocked. After a minute a short old women opened the door forcing everyone back. "Who are you?" Leiko asked, "Hi sorry to bother you but were here to find stuff out about what going here and we heard you would have the answers we need right?" Aang asked, Leiko gazed upon each of them checking to see if any are ghouls and making sure their inside the sutras she put up. "Yes that's right hurry come inside. The gang walked in all but Aang and Iroh ducking their heads due to how low the ceiling was. The sack full of books each coving different facts of the world and bending from different nations. Leiko sat in a small but comfortable chair while everyone sat on the floor. "Sorry for the lack of seats but I don't get many visitors." Leiko apologized, " I don't dough that." Zuko commented, Leiko gave him a glare and threw a book at him, Zuko ducked and was restrained by his uncle. " Watch your mouth you brat! Now what do you all want! She yelled, "We need to know about the demons and how this all started. We heard you would know, please anything you can tell us will help." Aang said, "You and your friends going to fight them Avatar?" Leiko asked, "How'd you know he was the Avatar?" Kin and Katara asked, "I've heard all the rumors about the Avatar even here people know of you. You probably didn't come here knowing of the demons right?" Leiko asked, everyone shook their heads and Leiko grinned, "Thought so. I dough you come if you heard. Relax I won't question why you're here or why your with people of the fire nation… probably here same reason but I'll tell you everything." Leiko said, She then walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a old brown hard cover book. Everyone sat ready to listen and kept silent as Leiko began to tell the story..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, took a lot, glad to see you still reading, old women tells you to come in hope there's milk and cookies lol, review please.


	17. Nightmares beginning

The nightmares beginning

Ch 17

Flash back

( 900 hundred years ago Tauta had been home to many bloody battles. Nations used it for the final battle ground for when their own lands got to badly damaged and to many of their innocent lives were lost. People went mad from battle anxiety or clam to hear voices when left on the island after a battle, even before the demons this island seemed to kill people. Once the final war ended people who were forced to leave their homes or for different reason and felt they wouldn't feel at home or welcome in the other nations came across this island. They made this place their home and started a new existence, over time people continued to come and lived in harmony or close enough. But at different times of the year people seemed to get violent or simple crazy and committing the worst of crimes. Later they returned to normal as though nothing happened but had to live with what they did and accept their punishment. They clamed they were possessed and hearing voices, of course no one believed them but a priest. His name was Sako, he had blond short hair, had a little gut (like Iroh but much smaller), a go tee, slender in size, and wore a brown baggy shirt and pants. He was a beloved man be the people of the island and his family and tried to help the people who clamed to be possessed and failed every time. One evening he returned home from helping a family home and returned to find his house was of pure darkness. "Hello Mai, kids are you still here!" yelled Sako, but got no response. He searched the house calling his family finding each room empty and black.

When the opened his room what Sako found made his blood run cold and his mind blank. Mia lied there next to the bed with their two children bleeding each with their throats cut. Sako ran to his family praying they were still alive, but found his children were cold and his wife barley hanging on and muttering something. "Mia what happen who did this?" Sako pleaded, crying and gasping for air Sako tried to stop the bleeding only to have his wife grab his hands and put them on the ground. She smiled coughing while attempting to speak with a straight face. " Sako… love, understand please… I did this for our own good. I've finally relished were all dammed. We don't deserve this world or to live. We kill for no reason but to satisfy our own greed…. And have no regard for one another. To live is to suffer… there is so much suffering… death, illness, and ourselves. We cause it, ourselves and turn our back on all that we believe because it gets in the way. (cough) Our beliefs are different and if someone won't believe the same as us we destroy all that is perishes to them, that's why were here on this island. God doesn't care about us other wise he help and set everything right. Smite the evil and reward those that are good instead of it the other way (cough)… around. I couldn't let our children live in a world like that… I'm sorry if you don't understand(cough, cough) but please trust me this is right. Mia said, Sako squeezed her hand, completely not understanding what she was talking about and wondered where she got these ideas. Before he could ask Mia started coughing madly spitting blood as she did and spoke. "Please take the knife and join us. Please I don't want you to live in a world of pain like everyone else……" Mia said, as she spoke those words she finally died leaving Sako in the room alone sitting in the dark, crying and praying that this was a dream but if it was he wouldn't wake.

He buried his family in the back alone not telling a soul not wanting to anyone to know his wife would be in hell alone. As he stood over the graves each marked with a stone a voice echoed in his head. "Tragic isn't it? You are not going to follow?" The voice asked, "No if she didn't want to suffer or for me to suffer she should not have killed herself and our kids. Now she will rest in hell and suffer for eternity." Sako answered, he then relished that someone spoke and turned quickly looking for who talking to him but found no one. He turned to head inside to come up with a story to tell everyone when a voice made him stop. "Hurts doesn't it? Lose, to lose loved ones for reason you don't understand can truly drive a man mad. Do you understand why she did it?" asked the voice, Sako looked around again seeing no one, running through the house trying to find the owner of that voice only to hear him asking the same question over and over. Sako thought he had gone mad and started to think about what Mia said and wondered if this is what drove her to it. " Do understand what she meant or not?" yelled the voice, Sako took a deep breath and cleared his mind trying to keep his sanity. " She listened to you that's why she did it. You caused her pain you drove her to it!" Sako yelled, the house went silent, Sako stood in his house sweating and painting for his experience and thought it was a moment of madness. "She just relished the truth and understood what needed to be done to help purge this world of the creature that inhabit it. Try to think, no your not insane your really hearing me as your wife did. She didn't believe at first ether but in time understood as will you. Think about it what humans are, are they righteous, good, selfless, caring, believers? No…. They clam what they do is right but only telling themselves what ever they need to get through another day or to do anything questionable. What people believe to be good is only their point of view, if something is good for one and blood should be spilt for it then that makes it right? A sin is a sin no matter what and people can't except that everything must be for the greater good and that it's self is only a point of view. People rarely do anything that doesn't benefit them in some way even you. You do what your lord says to earn a just reward in the next life are you not? So tell me what is human but weak creatures only out to destroy their own kind and wanting nothing but to benefit?" the voice asked, Sako was speechless, everything this voice said was true and he never noticed. Sako quickly shook his head in disbelief trying to keep true to his beliefs. " Humans are not what you think, true there is evil in the world but majority of us are good and don't always hope to benefit! What lies in the next life is unknown and what we believe is what keeps us going and that alone makes us strong! Now leave me alone!" Sako yelled, the house went silent again, after a few minutes Sako thought he was cured and this was a test god had laid out for him and passed. " If god cared, then why does evil profit while those good suffer and die? Your family was good, so why did he let them die? How many people have you helped in your little church for they are wronged by evil people only to have the evil go free while the people you help are in pain and are forced to live a life of pain or fear? Think about it, look around, Mia found proof of what I speak of. " the voice bellowed, Sako spent weeks alone, telling no one of what happened and going about his daily life. The voice continued to haunt him, questioning his beliefs, human kind and their worth, and he was beginning to dough everything he new.)

End of flash back

"Wait a second, what was this voice and how do you have this information?" Sokka asked, "The voice was a demon and someone kept a record of what happen. Now shut up and no one interrupt me again! Leiko yelled, Everyone glared at Sokka and making sure his mouth was shut while Leiko continued.

Flash back

(One night Sako was in his room sorting his cloths from Mai's when he found one of the floor boards was loose. He bent down to look at what was inside and found books. Sako was shocked at what he found knowing these must be the books the voice was talking about. He knew he shouldn't look and was about to put them away when he suddenly stopped. " What's wrong? The floor board was loose for a reason, she wanted you to find them so read." the voice said, "No." Sako refused, "Afraid to what you may find? Or simple can't accept that maybe your life is for nothing. Poor Mai had wished you to do this and you won't honor her last wish?" the voice taught, Sako knew that this was a trick but something in his mind kept telling him to read like someone was yelling at him. Each book was about something different but were in some way related to religion of humans , alchemy, Buddhism, the black arts, Christianity, Catholicism, the bible, and a old black book that looked to be nothing but notes of different people and Mai's. Sako spent hours looking through the books each one shocking and horrifying him opening his eyes to new possible truths, each one seemed to say the same humans were the evil he had clamed to reject. Once finished Sako sat back in his chair soaking in what he read and wondering how Mai got a hold of all these? "So do you understand yet?" the voice asked, "No I don't how did she get these, the bible and other religious books I own but what about the others? Sako asked, "People from other villages of course. The people of this island are from all over different beliefs, different cultures, all here. She has spent months reading trying to find something about humans that justified the lords son death. But found nothing, humans are succumb by evil and will kill each other. Each religion shows this, martyrs were needed for some to get the point, but no matter what religion and no matter what culture you are you will find humans yearn for the darkness. How else can you explain why some don't believe in a lord or why people commit such sinful acts. You can't deny this you have heard people confess their sins and you've just about heard them all what can you conclude from all that?" the voice asked, Sako spaced out staring at the books, remembering all the sins he has heard. You must have heard every sin ever thought of confessed here and watched as good people are punished for nothing while the evil people god has left untouched. His own wife and children were taken from him and he did nothing. People attempt alchemy in hopes of achieving power and become gods them selves while others worship their gods, in hopes of reserving a reward or live a just life. Sako thought

Sako continued to stair into space, images flashing in front of his eyes, his family, his old life and home, people around him all his life, and his teachings. All of a sudden the images stopped, his head dropped and his arms dangled from the arms of the chair lifeless. After a couple of minutes went by he heard a familiar voice and looked up and nearly screamed. It was Mai standing in front of him smiling, her long red hair hung past her shoulders, her eye as innocent as ever, slender body did not faltered her skin still smooth as a blanket, she seemed to glow. Sako got up and ran to her only to run through her. Sako stood in shock and turned to see if he was seeing things but continued to see his loving wife. "Sako I'm sorry but we can no longer touch… it pains me to see you like this but there is a reason this is happening and you must carry out a mission to save this world." Mai said, Sako stood in the corner baffled not understanding what it was he was talking, was this a test of faith or was this truly Mai? "What are you talking about? Is it really you Mai? Why did you leave me and why did you read all this, you must have known it could have lead to nothing good?" Sako asked, Mai face soften and dropped her head and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry I know this is hard but you must listen I don't have much time to talk. I knew yes but I couldn't stand not knowing and when I found out the truth I just couldn't live in a world like this. You can save it though, bring back the true heirs to this world." Mai stated, " True heirs what do you mean?" Asked Sako, " I mean demons, they inhabited this world first before they were cast into hell. You see demons are not all evil, like us some are and some aren't, and they don't try to justifies them selves they accept their evil nature. They don't fight useless battles for pride or meaningless problems, they chariest their lives and don't try to destroy them selves.

Please the human kind are destroying this world and each other and won't stop until nothing is left. We hold no true values out side material possessions and our selves. Do you understand?" Mai asked, Sako stood starring at his wife trying to understand what she was saying, all that was written about demons said they were evil. But then again humans seemed evil as well and were destroying them selves, all this information was pouring in so fast Sako could hardly stand, then screaming in frustration, sweat fell from his head. Tears poured from his eyes and veins in his arms bolded out and finally he fell to his knees. Mai took a step forward but as she did Sako looked at her but his eyes were blood shot and the look of a mad man. "Yes I will save this world, we will only kill it and our selves…. What must I do?" Sako asked, Mai smiled and walked over to him, bending down and kissing him one last to before starting to fade away. "Listen to the voice he is the one that will fix everything." Mai said as she faded away, Sako stood and started throwing all his books and anything that stood for his or any religion away and replacing it with nothing. Once finished he stood in the middle of the room panting in frustration and excitement. " What do I do…. My lord?" Sako asked in a whisper, "Go to the village and grab a pregnant women that is ready to give birth, bring her back here and do as I say I will need a body. Don't worry the body will change quickly I won't be human." The voice said, as Sako walked out the door and headed to the village the wind blew a cool chilling breeze and the night seemed to cover him in darkness. "What do I call you my lord?" Sako asked, "Ronin or Lord Ronin ." the voice answered, as Sako reach the village he snuck into the birthing house and grabbed the women closest to giving birth only a day or two away. Putting a gage in her mouth he ran with her on his back silently into the night never making a sound and disappearing into the night.

Three days later the women gave birth to a baby boy but different, the brutal ritual that had brought his master into this world left the mother beaten, ragged, and lifeless. Sako left his home and disappeared into the wilderness carrying the demonic child who had sprouted horns and eyes as empty as the darkest shadow. The villagers came to investigate a week later when no signs of Sako or the mother could be found any where. What they found horrified them, the mother dead and the child gone and the room covered in blood and symbols drawn in it. Ritualistic symbols were all over the floors and walls of the fathers room and books of the cult, the devil, and alchemy and Sako's dead family found buried in the back were found. No one could believe what had happened Sako had gone insane and left with the child. The island was search but those who found him were ether killed or beaten and left alive only to say what they saw. With each sighting everyone reported the priest possessing incredible strength and speed. His face had become pale and eyes dark. But Also a child was seen each time standing near him and every time appearing older by at least fives years with every sighting and looking more and more inhuman. A month later a dark figure in black demonic roamed the island killing everyone he met and raising the dead. People tried to get off the island but each time prevented by the walking dead. Over time word got out and help came only to be killed until a monk and a priestess came and began to destroy the evil in what took three months until the Demon born of a human was left. Leaving to fight him they clamed one way or another it would end and the people of this island would be safe. No one knows to where the final battle took place of what became of the monk and priestess only after that day life seemed to return to normal.)

End of flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa, that took a while, first let me say the parts where Sako was talking his words weren't recorded just the event, I added them so you can understand what made him nuts. Second I'm not someone bent by religion, I believe in god as my savior and there is a devil/hell… if for some reason I wrote something to offend someone I'm sorry. Well hope you keep enjoying this


	18. Death Comes in Many Forms

-1Death comes in many forms

Ch 18

"So you don't know what happened? Why don't you know or where they went?" Zuko asked, Leiko placed the journal back on the shelf and turned to face Zuko. "Because it was thought best so no one went looking for Ronin or his hiding place, so this didn't happen again. Which as you can see worked for a while till now." Leiko explained, Everyone looked still a little confused about what happened and what was happening now. "So why now, is it the same demon or something new?" Iroh asked, Leiko looked down at the floor giving a small sigh dredging what she was going to say. "Same demon. Ronin…. I don't think was killed, most likely sealed a way and still is. The reason this is happening is he finally found someone dumb enough to help him." Leiko answered, "but how could he if he's sealed some where? How could anyone find him?" Iroh quickly asked, "By speaking to them through his mind and breaking them down by talking to them as someone they knew in life or death. That's what he did with Sako, spoke to him in his mind and using some sort of hypnosis to appear as Mai, but never being there in person." Leiko said, "That man was weak. How could he believe his wife was talking to him?" Zuko thought out loud, "Quite boy! When people are in a state of shock and never snap out, hearing voices with no owners, and not speaking to anyone for weeks, they will believe almost anything. They lose all concept of reality!" Leiko snapped, Zuko glared at the old women preparing to argue some more when his uncle put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "What about the demons that helped him what about them?" Aang asked, "There was one demon and Sako who acquired enhanced abilities and they were each killed." Leiko answered, "Oh, I see." Aang now lowered his head, his hopes of learning something he could use against Kane now crashed and burned.

"Is there anything you could tell us that can help us or some where there would be answers for us?" Katara asked, Leiko turned to her and frowned. " I don't have much information left, the only other place that would have anything would be where the monk and priestess stayed while they were here. There might be something there but I can be sure." Leiko said, "Great where is it!" Aang excitedly asked, Leiko almost jumped at the sudden change in the Avatar, but stared at him with a surprised look. "It's in the Haya forest. But that is the most infested forest here there has been more sightings of ghouls and demons there than anywhere." Leiko explained, "Then that's where we got to go." Aang shot in, "No, if you go in there you will die. Even if you're the Avatar you will die child!" Leiko shouted, "But we need to learn more or find someway to repeal the monsters so we can get off this island. We'll just have to make sure were well armed and prepared." Katara interrupted, Leiko looked at the group hoping to find someone who would listen to her warning then looking towards Iroh. " Surly you will help me here? Explain to these kids they will be killed." Leiko pleaded, Iroh shook his head and looked out the window noticing the hour. "Sorry but we need to find a way off this island and going into that forest sounds like the best thing. But we should be going before it gets dark. Iroh pointed out, Sokka stood up waving his hands in the air trying to get everyone's attention. "Wait one second! How do we know the place is even standing? I would have already destroyed the place and every thing inside if I was that Ronin guy." Sokka pointed out, Aang stood up trying to calm Sokka by putting his hand on his shoulder, "Because I bet they put sutras on the door way and around the hut like Leiko did right? Aang asked looking at Leiko, Leiko grimly nodded her head in agreement.

"We should be going now thank you for your help Leiko." Iroh thanked her, Everyone did the same and walked out the door. Katara stopped and turned to see Leiko staring at the floor like she sent them to their deaths. "We'll be ok, Aang's not going alone. We all will help each other in any way possible to make sure no one dies." Katara tried to rest her mind, Leiko looked up and smiled at the girls optimism, "Child you may be right but not all of you will come out of that forest alive and you have yet to see what horrors this island has. You better hurry your friends are waiting." Leiko said, Katara waved good bye and left leaving Leiko alone. "Lets hurry I don't want to be out here in the dark." Sokka said, "Afraid of the dark peasant?" Zuko mocked, Sokka turned and glared at him readying to pull out his club or ax and let him have it. "No but I like to see just what we come up against and don't call me peasant!" Sokka yelled, "Guys stop fighting and shut up! Lets just keep moving." Katara shouted, Everyone stair at her and took a step back even Zuko. Katara stood and walked between them as they walked incase ether tried to fight. 4 hours they walked in silence till the village came to view. "Finally were here and didn't run into a single ghoul." Aang exclaimed, but as he finished speaking a ghoul came from the trees carrying a ax in it's hand. "You just had to say that didn't you Avatar?" Zuko asked, Kin charged swing both claws at it holding it at bay. "Well at least it's just one." Aang pointed out, a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his ankle causing Aang to scream and hitting it with his staff. Sokka came and chopped the hand off leaving it still hold on to Aang's ankle while the rest of the ghoul crawled out of the ground followed by two more. "Avatar maybe you should just keep your mouth shut for now on?" Zuko yelled, Each ghoul leapt at the group trying to tackle and wrestle them to the ground. Zuko did a tornado kick knocking one to the ground. Aang was tackled but used his feet to push it off him then summoning a gust of wind and sending it straight into a tree where a tree branch shot through its head causing Aang to look away in discus. Iroh flipped his ghoul on it's back and pulled out his sword only to have the ghoul grab his leg and pull him to the ground. Iroh bent forward hold the ghouls head back trying not to get bit well as kicking it to loosen its grip. Katara ran up to Iroh and kicked the ghoul in the head a couple of times and manage it get him free. Everyone backed up forming a small group as the three remaining ghouls moved toward them. "This shouldn't take long." Kin said, "yeah but hey if you want to take them on first go ahead." Sokka sarcastically said, Kin smiled and chuckled, then readied to leap at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko sat in her hut drinking a cup of water and reading one of her books. The room was lit by one candle witch barley lit the room. ("Ignorant fools. They're going to their deaths. Why didn't they listen to me. I've seen groups of 20 people go in there and no one come back out.") Leiko thought to her self, As she read she heard something that tore her out of her concentration…. The sound of someone calling for help. Leiko dropped her book and ran out the door and froze as she saw Katara limping towards her. Her cloths were covered in blood and her right leg was hurt, she couldn't see if Katara was bit from the distance. "Leiko please help…" Katara yelled, before she could finish she fell to the ground and was having trouble getting up. Leiko instincts told her not to help, but didn't listen she was a child after all. Leiko ran to Katara and helped her up checking for any bites. When finding none she felt it was safe and began to drag her to her hut but Katara started to struggle. "Don't fight just come on in and let me finish checking you for wounds!" Leiko yelled, Katara looked at her and limped inside where she was laid on the bed. Leiko brought out her bandages and addressed her wounds but couldn't figure something out about this girl. "What happened and where did all this blood come from?" Leiko asked, Katara flinched in pain and started to breath slowly and gather her thoughts. "We were on our way back when we were attacked by a group of ghouls. We were taken completely by surprise… I was the only one who got away." Katara explained, Leiko stared at her and pulled out some water and poured it on her healing her wounds. "You're a water bender?" Katara shouted, Leiko didn't look up at her only grabbed a bowl and left the room. "Yes. I learned that when I was about your age. I keep it to myself, don't want to be bothered by everyone wanting to get a cut healed. So Is everyone dead?" Leiko called from the other room, " I think so but we got to go check… please we need your help!" Katara pleaded, Leiko came back into the room and sat beside Katara holding a blanket. "Maybe, but they're probably already dead." she pointed out, Katara shook her head viciously, "NO they're not dead they can't be we have to go now!" she yelled, pulling Leiko's arm towards the door. "If you feel like that then why did you leave them?" Leiko asked, Katara turned with a frightened look on her face. "To get you to help why else would I leave?" Katara screamed, Leiko only stared at her not blinking once. "Then maybe you should have done a better performance." she whispered,

Before Katara could say anything Leiko threw the blanket off her arm and slammed a sutra on Katara's forehead. She then fell to the ground twitching and screaming in pain trying to pull the sutra off . " I can't believe I fell for this, I must be getting old. Now show me what you really look like!" Leiko screamed, Katara finally pulled the sutra off her head witch left a light red mark and looked at Leiko and grinned. " What gave me away?" Katara asked before changing her form a little kid to a built women looking between 18 and 21. Her hair fell past her shoulders and body bolded out from the change. Her loose cloths took the place of Katara's and she starred the old women down. " They left hours ago, Katara would have went to the village for help not here and her eyes aren't green. Who are you and how were you able to get in here?" Leiko exclaimed, the women slowly rose to her feet and chuckling to her self all the while staring at giving her the coldest and emptiest expression Leiko had ever seen causing her to step back reading for an attack. " Would knowing my name really help you, huh? I guess it couldn't hurt to say… I'm Kei. As for how I was able to enter that's obvious isn't it? You invited me in remember?" Kei asked grinningly, Leiko looked dumb founded at what she said causing her to take another step back. "I never invited you in! I would remember if I let a monster in!" she yelled, "Oh come on think back it was only 15 minutes ago. Remember what you said when you were helping me in? You said Don't fight just come on in and let me finish checking you for wounds…. Come on in, see I was invited. Kei laughed, Leiko cursed her self for falling for such a trick and held a sutra in her hand tightly. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?" Leiko shouted, Kei continued to smile and started to pick out her ear out. "You know you yell to much. You should use your in door voice. But lets cut to the chase your coming with me." Kei said as she walked towards her, Leiko charged at full speeddoing a flying kick hitting her in the gut sending Kei out the door and rolling on the ground.

Leiko then did a leap in the air sending her foot straight down at the shape shifting demon. Kei rolled to the side then flipped on to her hands then twisting her body to the right and swing her feet out hitting Leiko in the jaw sending her to the ground. Kei then jumped to her feet and started to run and slide tackle into Leiko only to have her jump off her side and on to her feet landing beside Kei and placing the sutra on her back. Kei then started to scream in pain as the sutra seemed to burn her back causing her to double over in pain. Leiko walked over to the demon, bending down and grabbing her by the neck then pulling her to with in 7 inches of her face. " What is it you want me for and how did you come to this world? I know how you master got here but how did you? Oh don't bother trying to move that sutra keeps your ghouls in check and will do the same to you now talk!" Leiko shouted, Kei continued to reach back to pull the sutra off only give up and hang in the air motionless. Leiko gave a discussed look and dropped the demon to the ground and began to walk back to her hut. As Leiko walked she noticed a piece of paper flying past her and stopped in her tracks. Leiko then received a hard foot to the head driving her face into the dirt as Kei laughed. " Come on Grandma you actually think that thing can stop me? I'm not as weak as a ghoul… not all sutras work for all demons. Ha you call your self a priestess pathetic." She laughed, Leiko tried with all her might to throw her off but couldn't budge, this creature was to powerful. With no other choice Leiko pulled out a small knife from her sleeve that she placed there while in the kitchen, and went to stab Kei in the leg only to have her jump backwards missing completely. Leiko jumped to here feet and holding the knife upside down ready to carve out her heart. " You wont kill me with that tiny little knife… but these would work." Kei grinningly said, as she pulled out to large knives of her own each about a foot long and curved towards the top of the knife. Leiko charged at her swinging side to side three times, only to have Kei step back wards avoiding to first two slashes then blocking the knife with one of her own. Leiko then ducked under Kei's arm pulling her knife with her and going to stab her in the gut.

Kei moved to the left dodging the knife and Leiko ran into the other knife getting stabbed in the chest. Kei watched in horror as Leiko fell to the ground grasping her chest in pain, blood pour on to the ground. Kei grabbed Leiko an turned her around to check the wound but was horrified to find it was a fatal wound, right next to her heart. Leiko laughed as if she had won the fight and a small stream of blood ran from her mouth and down her cheek. " Gus you can't use me after all…(cough) huh demon?" Leiko asked, Leiko then lied her head down on the ground and closed her eyes leaving on her face a smile in triumph as finally gave her final breath. Kei stood feeling a mixture of fear and anger not wanting to know what awaited her when she returned empty handed. (" Dame It! That women did that on purpose! We can't use her like this we need a healer that's alive! Now what do I do?") Kei asked her self as she looked into the evening sky. ("Better get going I got one more place to go before I see Ronin.") Lei thought, giving a nerves gulp at that last thought and ran through the forest and disappearing into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and the gang spent another three hours before finally reaching the village, each yearning a good sleep. " Man that took to long I can't wait to take a nap." Sokka exclaimed, "What tired already, ha you wouldn't last long in a war." Zuko said, Sokka glared at him and walked to hit him only to have his sister step between them. "Well were in a war remember you guys trying to kill us?" Zuko smiled at the thought of killing the water peasant and how much more quite things would be. As they walked towards Cho's store a large rock flew in front of them, nicking Aang's nose and slamming into a tree. "Hey what the…" Aang yelled looking over to see who threw it but didn't like what he saw. Everyone but Iroh and Zuko looked in awe to see a large figure like a rock walking from behind one of the house. "What is that thing?" Aang exclaimed, Zuko walked forward standing next to him glaring down the demon. "That Avatar is a demon." Zuko stated, Iroh walked next to Kin hoping that he would be able to help this time. Zinan walked towards them and stopping 5 feet from them chuckling at the sight of the group. He looked over each one shaking his head at each one and laughed harder at the sight of Iroh and Zuko. "Fire benders, you plan on fighting again?" Zinan asked, Everyone looked at them wondering what he meant. "You know this thing?" Katara asked, Iroh gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes, his name is Zinan and we fought this thing two days ago… and didn't do to well. Zuko said nothing but continued to glare at the demon. After hear that everyone started to get a nervous sweat going down their neck each wondering what they could do. " Avatar you will come with me now. Or I'll kill everyone and break your legs. Be smart there's nothing that a boy can do to hurt me… just ask you fire benders." Zinan said, this only made Zuko more angry causing him to charge at the demon, fists now balls of fire. "Zuko no come back!" Iroh yelled, but Zuko ignored him sending a blast of flames that engulfed the demon. Zinan then ran out of the flames and grabbed Zuko by the arm and threw him on to the porch on a hut. Iroh ran to his nephews aid as everyone watched now horrified after see Zinan completely unharmed by Zukos attack. "Please fire bender don't insult me like that I know you can do better than that." Zinan taught, Zuko rose to his feet only to be restaged by his uncle. Iroh then looked out towards the hut that housed their crew to see a figure holding a torch standing in front of it. "Who is that!" Iroh shouted catching everyone's attention,

Zinan looked towards only to grin even wider. "That would be my partner about to burn your crew to death. Since they won't invite us in then well burn them out. Sort of ironic a fire bender dieing by fire?" he laughed, Zuko and Iroh ran to stop the second demon followed by Kin. Aang and the water siblings tried to help but were cut off by Zinan. "You need not worry about them, she's here only so we can be alone." He said, Aang Katara and Sokka readied them selves for battle and to run into the building if needing to as Zuko, his uncle and Kin charged to save their fellow fire benders completely unaware of what they were about to face.


	19. Proposition for Zuko

-1Proposition for Zuko

CH19

Zuko reached the building first, charging at the person holding the torch. Iroh and Kin were a few feet behind readying to blast her if needed. The women turned to see who was charging but only stood with her arms open as if welcoming a friend. When Zuko was not but a few feet away he leapt straight at her giving a flying sidekick and shooting a flash of flames. The demon stepped to the side, sticking her arm out and slamming it straight into his face (cloths lined him) causing him to fall straight to the ground, landing on his back. Kin shot three fire balls at the demon, she ducked and rolled toward the building housing the fire benders. " That was a little sad. Hope you can do better than that. Surly you big strong men won't get beat up by a women will you?" She said with a grin, Iroh aided his nephew as he stood up rubbing his face. Iroh then turned his attention towards the women arching his head. "What are you going to do you can't go inside or do anything from the outside." he pointed out, the demon shook it's head and pointing upwards towards a open window, giving a light chuckle at the question. "True that would normally be the case but if a window is open then I can just throw something in side say a flame, like so." when she finished the torch was thrown through the top window and landing inside. "Oh, by the way the names Kei!" she yelled into the house, Seconds later the room caught fire and began to spread beyond the room and past the door. The fire benders tried desperately to contain the fire by using what water they had to put out some of the flames or stomping out the flames but would soon be forced to leave the safety of the building. Zuko Iroh and Kin watched in horror as the building slowly burnt and panicked screams could be heard from the inside, Zuko couldn't stand to hear his crew like this. Kei then turned to face them dropping her hands to her side. After giving a smile and a wink at the group she ran into the woods, leaving the fire benders to watch the flames. Zuko was to angry to think about what was happening and before he relished it he was chasing after her ignoring his uncles warnings. "Zuko stop! Don't follow her! It's a trap!" Iroh yelled into the forest. He then gave up and began to chase after him as Kin followed. "No Kin you need to stay and help our men out of the house." "But sir you'll need…." "NO! Stay here and help the crew now!" Iroh and Kin argued, Kin new better than to argue with the general and ran back to the house and worked on helping the crew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka charged straight at the large creature swing his ax wildly and ignoring the warnings of his sister. He swing and hit Zinan in the stomach but the only sound heard was the clanging of metal against rock as the ax hit and shook. Sokka was in a lost for words and began swing his ax again and gain each time the same thing happening and causing no damage. Aang and Katara awed at the sight neither believing just what they were seeing. In the midst of a swing Zinan brought out his arm and caught the ax and lifting both the ax and Sokka in the air till both their eyes met. Fear could be seen plainly in Sokka, as he gave a nerves gulp and hung limply to afraid to move. He was brought out back to reality as a hard fist made contact with the side of his face sending him flying a couple feet and rolling into a stack of barrels. Sokka lied unconscious as the barrels full of water fell on him spilling on the ground. Katara ran to his aid as Aang stood before the demon in a mix of fear and anger holding on to his staff though his life depended on it. Zinan turned his attention to Aang and began to stair him down and shaking his head in disappointment. "Children…. This is what I'm reduced to fighting now children. How disappointing I had expected a great master, a warrior and here I am matched up with a child." Zinan said, Aang had a hurt expression on his face, never hearing someone talk down like that to him before. (" What's wrong with me?") Aang wondered, "Hey, listen I may be a kid but I'm still pretty tough and I'm the Avatar so watch out! He shouted, Zinan laughed at his out burst and took a few steps forward. Aang then took a step back readying for a attack. "Tell me Avatar, being reincarnated as many times as you, do you know what it feels like to die? It's a pleasurable feel. All your fears and worry's leave you, you feel nothing and taste nothing. It's like you never even existed." Zinan gloated, Aang arched his head trying to figure out just what he was talking about. Seconds later the smile on the creatures face grew even wider as he charged straight at Aang bring his fist straight up and back down towards him. Aang finally snapped back to his since and jumped to the side out of the monsters reach and before he could turn he could hear the sound it made as his fist hit the ground. Zinan turned and charged at the Avatar again throwing another punch straight towards the ground. Aang jumped straight in the air above him and was terrified at seeing the creature hand go straight into the ground. Aang shook his head and used his glider to glide a couple feet away. As he landed the thundering sound Zinan made when he ran could be, the earth seemed to rumble with each step before he jumped straight at the Avatar. Aang rolled to the side and watched the demon fly past and break peaces off a large rock that sat in the ground. Aang shot a blast of wind at it only to see Zinan be pushed back a couple inches and laugh. ("I'm going to need to give this guy everything I got") he thought, Aang moved his arms side to side taking deep breaths, as he did this wind picked up harder and harder with each motion of his arms. Zinan looked confused as he eyed the area trying to figure just what the Avatar was doing. The air pushed seemed to gather between the Avatars arms causing the wind to blow violently, Katara could hardly stay on her feet as she watched. Zinan finally gave up waiting and ran towards Aang for a full assault. Aang pulled his arms back bring his together and cupping them as the air around him seemed to circle him. He then shot his arms out towards the demon and sending a blast of a small tornado, hitting Zinan and sending him crash into the same rock breaking more of the rock into pieces. "How was that? Pretty good for a kid huh?" Aang shout in joy, but his smile faded as Zinan got up brushing himself off as if falling into a mud puddle. "More! Give me more! Hit me again, I want to feel something! Come on try to hurt me!" he cried out. Aang was horrified, ("What, that move would severely hurt if not kill someone and he acts like it was nothing.") Aang thought, as he jumped to the side dodging Zinans punch and sending another blast of wind at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko gave blast after blast trying to hit the demon as she ran from tree to tree. Iroh had managed to catch up but was still several yards behind, his cries of warning went on deaf ears. Kei leapt from branch to branch as Zuko set each one a blazes. Zuko finally found the branch she would go to in the future and shot a blast of fire straight at it catching it on fire. Kei landed on it causing it to break. She fell breaking several branches before finally grasping to one and hanging. Zuko smirked and sent another fire ball at her, this time several time more powerful. Kei saw it coming and swung to another branch behind a tree and disappearing. Zuko ran to the tree, now near a small stream searching for any signs of where the demon went. As Zuko looked into the stream he saw his reflection and saw her coming straight down at him. Zuko gave a small jump to the side then gave another leaping sidekick, hitting her in the face. Kei fell to the ground with a loud thud but only roll back wards flipping her self up with her hands and landing on her feet. Zuko sent two fire balls at her before charging her himself. Kei ran and rolled forward under the fire balls. Sitting on her feet and sending her fist straight into Zukos gut. He catches her punch and brings his foot up and nailing her in the side of her head sending her face first in the dirt. Zuko prepared to launch another fire ball at her but was instead kicked in the face as Kei stood on her hands and twisted her body clock wise giving a tornado kick sending Zuko into the ground. Kei stood and jumped backwards distancing herself from him. Zuko stood, ready to blast her before she shot her arms out protesting to the fight.

"Enough! Were far enough from everyone to talk." Kei shouted, Zuko stood dumb founded, completely confused. ("She came here to talk not fight… Why?") He wondered, "Talk? Talk about what, you tried to kill my crew?" Zuko shouted, Kei smiled innocently and shook her head in response. "No…. I only wanted to get your attention and motivation to come after me so I could talk to you. If I wanted to kill them I would have set the building on fire earlier. I figure if I yelled my name that would help convince you. People seemed to want to know the name of their killer, strange isn't it?" Kei explained, Zuko stood silently trying to figure out what she was up to. Kei turned her back and stared at the stream appearing to be lost in thought, her hair blew to the side covering her face and her expression in the reflection on the water when she finally spoke Zuko nearly launched another attack due to her sudden change. "What do you think of your life Zuko?" asked Kei, Zuko nearly fell in surprise after hear her ask a innocent question like that. "What?" Zuko asked questionably, "I mean what do you think of your life after everything that's happened in it, good, bad, what?" Kei asked now facing the fire prince her hair now not being cover with her hair and staring him straight in his eyes, "It's not great, should be better and will be better soon." Zuko stated, "Really… I dough that even if you accomplish your goal you still will be banished. Humans like your father only care about power, nothing else. Before you get defensive I know what happened to you, why your banished and your scar." She finished with a small grin, Zuko took a step back, eyes wide open, not believing a word. "How do you know… we've never met before?" Zuko asked, "Oh, my master can see into peoples minds and souls and read them like a book. But honestly you actually think you'll be welcomed back… you poor fool." "what! How dare you talk to me like that. You don't know what your talking about!" Zuko cut her off, Kei's expression soften and decided this wasn't going to help. "What I mean your father is the kind of human that only respects power and those of greater power. Sorry to say you probably will never show enough to impress him or at least not as you are now.' Kei whispered as she took a step forward, Zuko could feel his blood boiling as smoke began to come from his mouth. "Your wrong when I bring the Avatar I will have his respect as well as my honor!" Zuko yelled,

"No… you may never equal him. You may never equal the Avatar but I could help. Help you gain the needed strength to catch the Avatar and to gain your fathers respect." Zuko stood in silence listening to her proposition. "Zuko humans are many things, corrupt, greedy, selfish and weak in more ways than one… body, mind and soul. Though humans can grow strong physically or mind by their standards but will always remain weak in the soul. Ready to throw their beliefs, ideals and dreams away at the first sign of something greater. You may not understand but the very thought of greater power drives human into submission, they are weak. Has your father ever complemented you on your strength or showed you any respect? Probably not, and that's because he doesn't see you as a source of power like his generals of other nations leaders… think about it." Kei explained, Zuko stood thinking about what she said and about his own power. ("That can't be true. I'm powerful enough to fight the Avatar and powerful enough to defeat anyone. But father is stronger and I groveled at his feet last time I saw him, could I ever match him in strength… he seemed to always respect those who held power, never once did he complement me on my skills just my sister. Did father ever respect me?") Zuko wondered, his face softening, his eyes falling to the ground. "Zuko!" Iroh yelled as he ran in on the two snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. Kei glared at the old man as he stood next to his nephew putting a hand on shoulder. "Are you all right?" Iroh asked gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath. Zuko looked towards his uncle now regaining his composure and not responding. "Zuko as I was saying I can help you gain what you desire, respect and the power to do it. Become a demon and you'll have all the power you'll ever need. Imagine what your bending abilities will be like and how much stronger they'll be. You could easily defeat both your father and the Avatar. You deserve it after all, defending your people, yourself and your honor." Kei pleaded, Iroh looked concerned at his nephew seeing the lost look on his facing knowing he needed help. "At what price, his soul? His humanity?" Iroh turned to his nephew, "Zuko listen to me, you can't actually be considering this! Even if she does what she claims and you were to become a demon what would that change? Nothing you still be you on the inside and no matter how much power you would have you would gain respect of anyone only fear and resentment! You are my nephew and if you were to do this I… will still be your uncle and still care for you but the respect I hold for you… the respect you earned for never giving up or taking the easy way out… it will be lost and all those who respect you will lose respect for you as well! Iroh pleaded, It took all of Kei's will power from stabbing the old man in the back and silencing him. "This is Zuko's life… his choice not yours!" Kei yelled, Iroh shook his head at her and glared, "Wrong Zuko is family and what he does and happens to him affects me, I care for my nephew as if he were my own son. I will look out for him and help when he needs it!" Iroh answered, Zuko stepped forward glaring at her holding his uncle back. "I will remain human and finish my mission, now ether fight or leave." Zuko threaten. Kei opened her mouth to speak to was stopped as she stared at Iroh who looked ready to speak against her. ("I won't get any where with that old man here… I'll have to try again later.") she thought, and walked away into the forest leaving the fire benders alone. "Zuko we should go who knows what else is out here." Iroh subjected. Zuko said nothing and turned and started to walk followed by his uncle. "Uncle did you really mean that?" Zuko asked, Iroh smiled as if hearing him ask about women. "Of course I told you before how I felt and my feelings will never change." Iroh said, Zuko smiled and went silent. Their walk changed into a run when they remembered the crew and the Avatar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind had picked up greatly and blew on and off followed by the thundering sounds the demons fist hitting what ever stood in his way. Aang stood breathless, exhausted and running out of ideas. Zinan charged Aang again slamming his fist into the ground followed by turning his body around slamming his elbow into the ground as he attempted to break the Avatar. Aang dodged to the right and noticing the elbow flying down and took a deep breath then released it sending him a safe distance. Zinan stood up and began to walk over to Avatar. Aang stood in a puddle of water trying desperately to come up with some sort of plan. A blast of water hit the demon completely soaking him causing a confused expression to form on his face. Everyone turned to see Katara was the one who shot him and took a deep breath and released it towards the wet demon, covering him in ice. "hey nice one Katara I forgot about water bending!" Aang shouted, "Yeah I figured he forgot as well. Guess you owe me one." Katara said, Their victory was short lived as the ice began to crack and break apart leaving a very annoyed demon turning his sights from the Avatar to Katara


	20. Past Scars of the heart

-1Past Scars of the heart

CH 20

Zinan shot his arms out from his sides forcing ice off his arms, he hated the cold… it was perhaps the only thing he could feel and hated. "You, filthy weak whore! How dare you freeze me!" he yelled, his voice sending a shock of fear shooting down Katara's spin, paralyzed unable to move. Katara quickly snapped out of it and prepared to launch another attack as Sokka slowly began to wake up, a stream of blood flowing down his face. Zinan charged at Katara, eyes locked and arms extended to grab her. Katara used what little water there was and blasted him. Water splashed off his body and landed on the ground. Her mind raced trying to think of a plan of how to stop him, nothing seemed like it would work. "Katara!" Aang screamed, She was brought out of her thoughts to find Zinan was a few feet away and closing in fast. Aang ran as fats as he could towards them and as he was running summoned a blast of wind and shot it at Katara pushing her several yards away from the demon. Zinan turned to face Aang as he approached him, his anger now lessening and turning to amusement. "You think you can save her Avatar? Not a chance. I could walk over towards her and snap her neck like a twig and there's nothing you can do to stop me." said Zinan, Aang glared at the demon and noticed the large puddles of water on the ground from the barrels and got a idea. He took a deep breath and charged at Zinan head on. Zinan stood perfectly still waiting to see what the child would do laughing at every idea that came to him. Right when Aang got with in 10 feet he stopped kicking up a lot on mud then made a sharp right turn and began to circle Zinan at such a high speed a tornado began to surround him. Zinan began to loose his footing and flew to his knees, then began to float in the air all the while trying to grab Aang but couldn't reach. Debree like rocks and wood were pulled from the ground each smashing into Zinan and shattering on impact. Water also was picked up and covered the demon even more so than before and as Aang circled him he let out a breath cooling the water and freezing the monster. When he was frozen Aang stopped and the tornado died causing to fall to the ground frozen solid, Aang stumbled around dizzy and disoriented. "All right Aang that was sweet! I didn't know you could use two elements at once!" Katara yelled in joy and began to walk over towards him. "Yeah… it awesome." Aang said as he grasped a tree trying to hold him self up.

As he regained his balance he began to hear a large cracking sound and began to relies what it was and ran over to the block of ice. Katara stopped as Aang ran and stood next to Zinan and felt like running, Zinan was breaking free and quickly. Aang jumped backwards and started to move his arms back and forth again but faster this time causing a faster and harder wind. Zinan Left arm broke free feeling frozen though it was free of ice and began to pound the ice. Aang jumped in the air cupping his hands together and shot another Minnie twister straight into the ground, making a small hole in the ground. As the twister hit pieces of debree flew in different direction along with the other debree a small spike shot past Katara and stuck in the wall right above where Sokka was sitting causing him to freeze in his tracks. Aang landed and waited hopping this time that was enough, but was disappointed to see him rise to his feet and stand before Aang. Zinan glared at Aang and examined his body not noticing anything major until he looked at his elbow and noticed the spike that stuck out from it was gone. "You actually manage to chip off a peace of me. Never has that happened…never." whispered Zinan lowering his head but still able to glare at the Avatar, his fist squeezed so hard it would have bled if he had blood. "Well I can do worse than that so leave me and my friends alone! Aang threaten, Zinan ignored his threat and charged the Avatar again bring his fist up and down into the ground again and again trying to crush the Avatar. ("Stop!") yelled a voice in side the demons head causing him to freeze in his tracks, Aang stared curiously at what was happening, it looked like the demon was in some other world. ("Return now Zinan you've played enough today." said the voice, "But I need to grab the Avatar, he's right here I can grab him now." "No now's not yet time, wait till later, now come." " But master I…" "Are you Questioning me Zinan!" "No master." "Then return now!) The voice then faded away leaving him to his own thoughts again, he turned and walked way out of the village. "Hey where you going were not done yet!" Aang yelled though not unhappy he was leaving. Zinan said noting and kept walking till he was swallowed up by the night. Aang gave a sigh of relief and feel to his knees gasping for air causing Katara to run to his side. "Aang are you alright?" asked Katara, Aang nodded and began to stand on his feet. "Yeah, I'm just really tired now… what about Sokka?" Aang asked looking around and saw Sokka walking towards them holding something. "Hey nice job Aang you must have really hurt that thing, he ran away." Sokka said as he handed the spike to him. "What's this?" Aang asked eyeing it, "I think It's a peace of that monster." said Sokka, Everyone eyed it and turned to head inside noticing a group of fire benders heading into Cho's store each thinking thing were going to be crowed.

Long after the fight ended Zuko and Iroh came running back into the village each gasping for breath taking notice around and seeing the mess of the after math of the battle. Both turned their attention towards the safe house and saw a pile of burnt wood. "where is the crew?" Zuko asked, "Cho's maybe?" Iroh answered questionable, both ran into Cho's shop and slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground. Zuko now laid on the store floor while his uncle laid on top of him as everyone stared. Zuko pushed his uncle off him and quickly stood on his feet as Iroh did as well glaring at everyone. "You ok?" Katara asked, using all her strength not to burst out laughing. "Why is there a puddle here?" Zuko barked, "Sorry about that. Haven't had a chance to clean up after your crew came in and tracked water on the floor." Said Cho as she entered from the front door. "Don't apologize it was funny. Besides we need a good laugh." Sokka said, Zuko glared at him and punched the air in front of him shooting a small flame beneath Sokka's chair causing him to fall. "Hey what the hell man?" yelled Sokka, "Needed a good laugh." said Zuko, who was now grinning readying to laugh but quickly stopped as a hand grabbed his ear and pulled. "Hey, watch it! I don't want this place to go up in smoke!" said Cho, Zuko tried to argue but the second he opened his mouth she pulled his ear again. Iroh just watched giggling silently. ("I really like this girl. At this rate maybe she will have him acting like a normal teenager again and maybe teaching him a few new things like how go out on a date he, he, he.") Iroh was brought out of his thought when he remembered the crew. "Where is the crew up stairs?" Iroh asked, "No, Cho took them to another building that's enmity now. Good thing to there be no room with them here." Aang said, Zuko finally freed himself and walk over and leaned on the closet wall as Cho walked over to get Sokka more ice. "So what happened here any way?" asked Zuko, Aang told them what happened and after words talked about what their next move should be when they went to the Haya forest. "We'll need a guide." Aang said, Cho left the room right when he mentioned it and everyone knew she wasn't for it. "Lets talk about this in the morning, we all need rest." Iroh subjected, Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their rooms.

(hours later) Mostly everyone was asleep but a few, Katara walked into the storage room for two reasons. Sokkas snoring and worry, what happen the last days kept running through her head and she couldn't keep her thoughts together. ("This isn't right, we shouldn't be here. Aang barley survived to night and barley scratched the demon, how am I going to help? Why do they want him? Why are they here and how come our problems only seem to get worse?") "Katara." Katara was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a soothing voice causing her to turn around to see a figure of a beautiful women that seemed to resemble her. Her hair was tied back like Katara's and stood roughly around 5 ft, she was a slender women with kind blue eyes. She wore the same out fit Katara wore but a darker shade of blue. "Katara, is it really you? I can't believe how you've grown." the women said, Katara began to walk towards her, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks at the sight that was before her. "M-Mom?" she asked, the women nodded, Katara ran towards her with her arms spread to give her a hug but as she tried she ran right through the women and stood dumb folded. "I'm sorry dear but we can not touch… I'm not of this world any more." Katara's mother grimly said, "But how are you here, I'm I dreaming?" Katara asked, "No dear your awake… I wish we could talk more but I haven't much time. I'm here to warn you…. If you continue to travel with the Avatar you will die." warned the mother, Katara looked in horror at her mother an to what she said not wanting to listen. "What… how can you say that?" Katara asked, Her mother walked over and stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry but it's true. It's the fate of all who travel with the Avatar, always has. You must leave, I don't want you to die." mother said, Katara couldn't tear her self away from her mother's eyes, they were the softest eyes she had ever seen. "But Aang needs our help. I can't leave him now we've come to far. He's my best friend, he be lost with out me or Sokka." Katara stated, Her mother shook her head at her as if disagreeing with a small child. "He won't, the Avatar has come a long way and lived many lives and needs no one. You learned water bending which I am very proud of you for but it's time to go…" mother tried to say but was cut off by Katara, "No, I'm not traveling with him so I could learn water bending only but also to help. Our fates are intertwined and he will need our help, Avatar or not." Katara said, Her mother bent her head to the side as if thinking about a riddle and lowered her head grimly. "Are in in love with him?" she asked, "No, he's my best friend that's all." Katara answered, "Then he will under stand. Katara look at what he's put you through so far, pirate, fire benders, murders, wild animals, crazy people, and now demons. I want you to go home and live a nice life with a family. He can't protect you forever. In the end you will die and he won't do a thing to stop it. Leave now!" she raised her voice, Katara took a step back not believing what she had heard. Gran -Gran told her many things about her mother but her belittling her and singling her out from her brother like this was not one of them. Katara then remembered the story Leiko told them and what happened to Sako and began to figure things out. "Your not my mother. I will stay with Aang and maybe after the war as well, I don't know what your trying to do but it won't work now leave me alone." Katara whispered, tear now flowed down her cheek, eyes becoming puffy and her body trembled and she turned and walked to the door.

"Katara wait…. Dear please listen to me…. Stop please" she pleaded but Katara walked out the door leaving her in the room alone. A grin now formed on his lips and the kind look in her eyes disappeared. " Don't cry dear, well be seeing each other soon." she whispered to her self as she began to chuckle and disappeared. Katara entered her room and crept into bed still crying, remembering her family and her hatred for the fire nation as she cried her self to sleep. Zuko tossed and turned but just couldn't fall asleep. Iroh turned to see his nephew and decided this was the time to put his plan into action. "Can't sleep nephew?" he asked, Zuko said nothing thinking he could fool his uncle. "Perhaps a cup of tea would help or maybe a walk.' he said turning so Zuko couldn't see the grin on his face. "No and I'm not going to talk to her." Zuko stated, "Talk to who Cho? I wasn't subjecting that. Only get a breath of fresh air or something to drink. Besides I dough she's up now any way." Iroh stated, Zuko sat up thinking maybe some air would help and crawled out of bed and out the door with out a word. "She's awake isn't she sir?" Kin asked, Iroh was surprised to find him awake as well and sat up. "I think so." he said, "Why did you send him then?" Kin asked as he to sat up, "Zuko needs to talk to girls and I like this one. If I need to step in and get them together then I will. After all I'm doing what's best for Zuko." Iroh said with the biggest grin he could give. Kin laughed and shook his head at the general. "Wish I had a uncle like you sir. Think you could adopt me?" Kin sarcastically asked, Both men laughed at each other and began talking about family as Zuko made his way down stairs and opened to door taking in a deep breath. But as he did he could smell something sweet…sweet like honey, he turned quickly to see Cho coming from the back holding a cup of tea and honey on the couner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Zuko almost dropping her cup. "Don't do that, you scared me. Why you up now any way couldn't sleep ether?" Cho asked, Zuko nodded thinking his uncle set him up again as he closed the door and walk to the couner. "Wanting to talk?" Cho asked, Zuko sat down and grinned at her, "Like I have much choice?" he said sarcastically, Cho shook her head and offered him some tea which he naturally refused.

The two talked for a few minutes making some talk before each asked what they really wanted to ask, Cho beat him to the punch though. "So how did your fight with the demon go any way?" she asked, Zuko frowned and turned his head not wanting to talk about it but something kept telling him to tell her about it like it would make him feel better. "I'm ok, we talked after she lured me away from here. She tried to get me to become a demon." Zuko explained, Cho stared at him straight in the eye like she expected more. "You said no right?" she asked "Of course I did. It tempted me though, she made some good points and I considered what she said and what my life was like come paired to a life of a demons. Uncle kind of helped me but I think I would have turned it down any way." Zuko said, Cho stared at him and smiled ( "think huh?") she thought before taking another sip of tea. " Glad you did, think I like you better as a human." Cho said, with that said both Zuko and Cho blushed and looked towards the ground, Zuko decide to change the subject. "So where were you when all this was happening?" he asked, Cho looked down again an hesitated at first as she tried to answered. "I was hiding. I know I'm a cowered but I couldn't go out there with those demons." she said, Zuko wanted to say something but decide not to after seeing her face. "Its ok, not like you could have done anything." Zuko said with a smile, Cho smiled back and finished her tea. "Guide us to Haya." Zuko said, Cho was shocked at what he said and spat out her tea. "What me? If I wasn't willing to go out tonight why would I tomorrow?" Cho asked, Zuko looked deeply at her their eyes meeting, "P-please, we need help and no one else will. We'll make sure your safe and nothing happens to you I promise." said Zuko, Cho was surprise at him she didn't think Zuko was someone who knew how to ask nicely, and began to think about it. "I will help but on two conditions." Cho stated with a grin, "ok what are they?" Zuko asked, " First I want someone to be my personal guard, second I want to see you drink a cup of tea." Cho said with a grin, "Ok. But why tea?" Zuko asked, "Because I don't think you've ever enjoyed a good cup that's why your always on edge, and I want you to be my body guard." Cho said as she pour him a cup of tea. "Why me?" Zuko asked, "Because I think out of everyone here you'll take the best care of me. "We got a deal?" Cho asked, Zuko thought about it for a couple seconds then grabbed the tea. "Deal." Zuko said as he drank his tea, Cho smiled and giggled at the sight . Mean while Iroh and Kin stood atop of the stairs listening and both smiling, They went back to bed to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow but Iroh couldn't help but prey this worked and they got off this island and Cho came along to give some grand children as he nodded off to sleep.


	21. Demon Rivalry

-1Demon Rivalry

Ch 21

The morning moon was setting closer and closer to dusk showing the morning sun would soon rise to take it's place. In a hidden cave the voices of rage could be heard echoing through the cave making anyone shy away in fear. Ronin stood in front of a kneeling Kei staring at the ground hoping she wouldn't have to look her master in the eye as both Kane and Zinan kept a safe distance from the two. Their master glared at her his hands looking like they were about to grab her by the throat. "I told you to bring her here alive did I not? Well didn't I!" whispered Ronin, Kei slowly looked her mater in the eye praying he would show mersey. "Yes. But please understand I didn't mean for it to happen… we were fighting and she…" "You killed her, you've explained this already! She was vital and now with her gone…!" Ronin cut her off sheathing with rage, He was having trouble finishing his sentence and preparing to kill her by snapping her neck. Kei knew what was going to happen and remembered something that could save her maybe. "But she was not one of a kind we can use another." she said desperately, Ronin looked at her with a confused expression and lifted her up by placing his finger under her chin and making her rise to eye level. "Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me would you?" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes never blinking almost causing her to fall too pieces back her body went numb she was so scared. Kei shook her head furiously, "No I wouldn't lie, she arrived here same as the Avatar!" Kei quickly said, Ronin walked away as if contemplating something and finally turned to face the three. "We will worry about her last for now what of the Avatar and Zuko? He asked Kane walked and stood beside Kei ready to report his findings. Kei relaxed and started to feel more relaxed glad she now had one more shot. "The Avatar needs work. He still thinks with as pure of a heart as a human can poses. He thinks not of death or pain but sees the world through naïve eyes. He needs to be tainted and I know how… please let me work on him I promise he will be ready for us to use soon." Kane reported, Ronin nodded in approval and turn to face Kei once more causing her uneasiness again almost forgetting about her other mission. "Zuko farther along than we thought, he already has a clouded heart and mind if not for his uncle he might have joined us. I need to work on him a little longer though." Kei answered, Ronin began to calm down after hearing their news and sat in his chair. "Good, things may still work on schedule after all, just make sure nothing happens to them." Ronin said, as he finished Zinan stepped forward and bowed before him. "Master have we not spent enough time here, Kane will work slowly… too slowly. The Avatar doesn't need that much molding done let me handle this." Zinan asked, Kane began to protest be was silenced by Ronin raised hand. "What makes you think you can do it faster than him?" asked Ronin,

"Simple I don't think playing mind games with the child is needed all we need to do is kill one or two of his friends in front of him and make sure he feels he did every thing he could to save them that will do it." Zinan explained, " or course you see no need for mind games your not intelligent enough seeing that you got rocks in your head." Kane mocked, Zinan ignored him and waited for his masters answer. Ronin looked at him then at Kane then a grin formed on his face, Kane looked at him confused then began to grin as well as if sharing a secret. "Very well, but if you fail I'll kill you… do you understand?" Asked Ronin, "Yes." Zinan answered, he then stood up proud as if he won a great victory. "Leave and get to work I want to leave as soon as possible." Ronin said waving then away, The three walked out the door Zinan pushing his way to the front giving Kane a grin of superiority as he passed. As the three walked through the cave Zinan couldn't help but gloat to Kane about stealing his assignment and turned his head to look at his face but saw him not despairing but grinning smugly which really annoyed him. "Tell me Kane how's it feel to loose the masters favor? You were in trusted to break the Avatar so we could use him and now we know how the master sees you… a failure." mocked Zinan, but Kane's expression didn't change but his grin seemed to widen. "Zinan my stature here has not been damage… your just to blind to see it. Look at you your just a pitiful minion while Kei and I and Ronin's right and left hand demons while you are next to nothing… a minion." Kane said, Zinan was getting angry his fist now tight fists and shaking in furry. And now turned completely around standing in front of him giving his darkest glare. He hated when someone thought they were better than he was and refused to listen to it. " You think your better than me? You serve him as well your no different than me!" Zinan shouted, "Oh but I am, haven't you notice how I can call him by his name or master while you have to call him only master? Kei and I are given the greatest assignment while you are stuck with the grunt work plus our ideas are listened to and given consideration while yours are ignored and why is that? You are not clever nor are you resourceful and you can't think further than a few hours. You can't come up with a clever plan and well I could go on for an hour. But to put it plainly you were only chosen to join because you …" Kane was cut off as Zinan threw his arm out in a attempt to slam him into the wall but Kane quickly ducked out of the way and stood his ground not moving form his spot.

Kei stood back a few steps and leaned against a wall expecting a good show. Zinan brought his other fist down straight into the ground as Kane stepped gentle back wards never letting his grin fall. "Like I was saying not smart at all. If you can't win a argument you resort to violence's show just how simple you are." Kane mocked, Zinan charged at swinging both arms at him trying to land a punch but each blow was easily avoided, after a few seconds Kane grabbed one of Zinans arms and flipped himself over the giant and stood ready for another attack. Zinan turned and went to attack again only this time slowed his pace and began to fight with a bit more control. As he threw another punch Kang easily dodged it only to be caught off guard as Zinan threw his foot behind Kane causing him to fall to the ground. Zinan quickly brought his knee down along with his elbow to the side trying to crush his rival, Kane rolled to the side then rolled backwards barley dodging each blow. Zinan stood up quickly a little short of breath, only this time looking at Kane and began to laugh at what had been happening. " What? Why do you not fight back? Guess it's hard to seeing is you can't hurt me… must be difficult now I see why you only attack me with words and you think nothing would happen you should only insult those who you can beat like Kei or maybe a mouse." Zinan said, Kane only laughed at this causing Zinan to confusion. "You forget about what I can do. Another sign of your ignorance." Kane said, Zinan paid no mind to it shaking it off. "I haven't forgotten I know you can't hurt me with your poison. I have no flesh remember?" Zinan asked, just as he said it Kane ran straight at him now both hands glowing and swing quickly at Zinan. The giant blocked both attacks with his arms pushing them to the side and brought his leg up to kick him. Kane grabbed both arms and pulled himself up wards and used his legs to kick off the rock demon and flip backwards. Zinan looked at his wrists and then quickly jumped backwards after relishing something that happened. He looked down and saw both of his wrists were burnt. When he looked up again Kane was quickly moving side to side trying to confuse him barley noticeable to a demons eyes, Zinan moved backwards trying to smack each attack away as Kane made shot after shot trying to claw him to pieces and for once Zinan began to get nervous not knowing how this fight would turn out. Zinan began to return the attack as he threw punch after punch missing each time as Kane made a few small burnt cuts as Zinan barley dodging his opponents attacks. Each time Zinan found himself against a wall while trying to hit Kane only to ether miss or escape his opponents attack. Kei stood against the wall enjoying every moment of this fight mainly betting Kane would win she hated Zinan. It wasn't just one thing she hated everything about him and wished for someone to kill but Ronin would not be pleased.

("Someone needs to break this up. I'd love to see Zinan put in his place but if Kane kills him Ronin may kill him and Kane's not to bad.") Kei walked over in between the two when they separated mainly Zinan gaining distance beginning to get a little afraid. "Ok boys enough I think you've tried to prove who's is bigger but now I think we all should get going. You got a Avatar to break and Kane you can't expect him to do his job all cut up do you?" Kei asked grinning at Kane completely approving everything and winking at him. Kane smiled and walked out the cave leaving Kei and Zinan alone. "I could have handled him! You didn't need to step in to save him I hasn't going to kill him!" Zinan yelled, Kei turned and frowned at him trying not to get in a fight with him as well. "I wasn't saving him or you mainly ending the fight so you each can do your jobs I want off this island sooner than later. Oh for the record he would have killed you." Kei said, Zinan growled at her and walked towards her till he stood right over her. "You don't know what your talking about and how could you? You're the weakest of us all and no matter what race a women understands nothing but what is expected of her. In fact you should be warming our master rather than going out on a mission or is your idea of fulfilling your mission by sleeping with that human if so then your doing it well ha-ha-ha." Zinan whispered, It took all of Kei's will power and more from killing him right. She had been in many battles and proved she was a warrior, perhaps a better one than he. Zinan only grinned at her and pushed by her followed by Kei each going in different directions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up early and scared, Katara was still shaky after her conversation last night and not getting over it quickly. When she walked down stairs everyone was waiting on her though not easily showing dredging their new plan. New and repaired weapons were held in everyone's hands and sat on the couner was a new sword since hers were dull but was shocked to see Cho armed as well. "Are you coming with us Cho?" Katara asked, "Yes I was begged to come." Cho said, Katara noticed she looked at Zuko while she said that he pretended not to hear, she couldn't help but smile. But she couldn't get what happened out of her head and tried not to show. Aang and Sokka notice a grim look on her face and began to worry. "You alright Katara you look a little strange?" Asked Aang, Katara came to her since and looked at Aang putting on her most convincing face she could. "Yeah I'm fine just a little nerves I guess. So why did Cho decide to come with us now anyway?" said Katara changing the subject, "Beats us we came down here, told us she was coming and that was it." answered Sokka, Katara turned and eyed her and Zuko then secretly smiled starting to figure out what happened. "Ok now that everyone is awake lets head out before it gets to late." Yelled Iroh, everyone grabbed they're weapons and headed out as Cho lead the way followed by Zuko earning him a few grins and chuckles from the others.


	22. Haya Forest

-1Haya Forest

CH 22

It was mid day the group arrived at the forest Haya, everyone stood and gazed deep with in the forest and a small pit of dread appeared in each of their stomachs. The forest seemed darker than any other forest on the island, it was as dark as night for the trees were close together at the top light could not shine through the trees. The grass seemed dry and lifeless as though it had been dead for weeks along with wild life the forest stood silently. Cho lead everyone into the forest but walked slowly and cautiously constantly looking around as if expecting a attack. Everyone followed her lead and looked around and seeing nothing. " What's up with this place, it doesn't seem like any forest I've been to?" Sokka asked, Cho didn't answer at first, after checking the surroundings again did she turn to answer him. "Because this forest is dead. Everything here is dead. This is where the ghouls came from, killing anything that was here, human, animal anything that had life in it. Even the plants seem to be slowly dieing off, not sure why, they lived in the past despite the lack of light. But everyone must remain alert, ghouls have been sighted here more than anywhere else on Tsuta and no one knows what's all here anymore." Cho explained, Everyone seemed to jump on to their toes after her warning causing a group wide paranoia of any sound hear.

As time passed the group slowly made their way through the forest fighting only one or two ghouls off at a time no real danger for a group of armed warriors and benders. The forest seemed to have been closing in on everyone as the trees seemed to be getting closer making it harder to fight off ghouls. Moaning sounds could be heard through out the forest and they never seem to change distance, always sound like they were not but a couple yards away but no one there. Everyone seemed to huddle together trying to make it through the trees not wanting to be left behind not even by a feet. Their skin crawled and hearts pounded felt like everyone could hear the pounding. As the group made it near the center of the forest Katara couldn't help but notice looks of worry on Aang's face, not from the forest but like something else was bothering him. Every time she asked him he would put on one of his famous care free smiles and say it was nothing. "Look over there!" Kin yelled, everyone jumped in shock and turned toward the direction Kin was pointing and seeing a small shack. "You scared us half to death for that!" Zuko yelled along with everyone glaring at him, Kin looked down nervously and stepped back a foot or two. "Well we were looking for a building and that must be it and it doesn't look that damage just…. Really old. I'm surprised that it's still standing after all this time." Iroh said, The group ran towards the building, not only hoping for answers but mostly for safety, shadowy figures seemed to be moving around through the bushes but never towards them.

The building was small, made only to fit about 3-4 people, a fight broke out about who got to go inside, the end result Cho, Zuko, Aang, Iroh, and Katara. Cho because she lead them there and fig their guide needed to be safe to lead them out, Zuko was her body guard so he went where she went, Iroh being the smartest one there and could probably understand anything they found better than anyone else, Aang because he felt he could find something that would help (Mainly him) fight the demons, and Katara because she felt she might need to protect Aang and in some way prove to her self that she could help Aang out more than what her fake mother said. Kin and Sokka waited out side cursing under their breaths to the unfairness of the situation. Aang, Iroh, Cho, Katara and Zuko search the small shack looking for any thing that would help them. The shack was designed of one room, a bed, chairs, a table and a small place for a fire in the center of the room. Inside was covered in dust and cobwebs, spiders hung in their webs eyeing the group as they cleared the webbing away. A few peaces of furniture filled the room with a few piles of books stacked on a table. Each book was about something religious or demonic, truly used for research but as Iroh looked through them nothing of use could be found. Aang and Cho looked the room over trying to find a secret compartment or something but none could be found. Zuko sat down in a chair starting to give up hope. "Theirs nothing here, this was a waste of time!" he thought out loud, but as he leaned back in the chair he notice a lump in the cushion and got up to see what it was. It was a small journal written by both the monk and the priestess. "Hey I found something!" Zuko yelled, Everyone ran to him including Kin and Sokka who stood out side the window. Zuko handed the book to his uncle and watched as Iroh schemed through it gazing over what was in the book. " Waste of time huh? Sit some where else maybe you'll find something else." Sokka sarcastically said, Zuko went to slam the window in his face but was cut off by Katara standing in front of him with her arms crossed giving him a hurt my brother and ill make sure you never have kids look. Zuko leaded against the wall and said nothing. "Anything sir!" Kin yelled, Iroh didn't answer he kept looking through the journal trying to locate something. "Well!" everyone said at once, Iroh tore himself away from the journal at looked at everyone with a smile. " I think this will help, it looks like a detailed log of the entire experience here in these pages. This should help us find out where Ronin is and what he can do." said Iroh "then how about we get out of here keep feeling like were being watched?" asked Sokka, everyone agreed and hurried out of the shack and through the woods. But to their dismay they were being watched and shadowy figures seemed to comb the way they entered the forest, each one craving the taste of human flesh.

The group hurried on through the forest noticing their were no ghouls around this time and that was starting to make people edgy. "Hey any ideas why there are no ghouls attacking us? I mean when we got here we had to fight a few and now there are none." asked Kin, "They probably know it's a waste of time because the others were hacked up!" Zuko yelled back, no seemed to agree with him and that only made everyone run faster. The sounds of moans were starting up again but this time loader and more in number as figure could be seen in the distance not running towards them but running in the same direction or behind them. "I see something over there… no now there… everywhere I thought these things weren't smart?" Katara yelled, "Their not! If they do something that seems smart its because someone is telling them what to do!" Cho yelled back, Cho was brought to a halt when she bumped into Zuko who bumped into Aang causing everyone to bump into each other. "What are you doing lets go!" Cho yelled, Zuko didn't answer, only pull out his swords and get into a battle stance same with Aang. Everyone looked ahead of them and saw a few ghouls standing in front of them then turned around and saw a few ghouls behind them as well. "Well looks like this won't be easy after all." Sokka whispered to everyone. Zuko merely looked at him and laughed at his fear. "Why's that we can handle a few ghouls. Don't be a wimp." said Zuko, "Hey I only meant that we might break a sweat now that's all." "You'll probably break more than that." "What!" Zuko and Sokka argued, but were hushed at the sound of laughter coming from the distance and closing in. "You look so frustrated don't tell me you thought you could walk around and not get killed such foolish humans no wonder your kind are about to die out." said Zinan, as he walk into the group of ghouls everyone was now cursing under their breaths now wishing the listened to Leiko. "I see you have something there old man what is it?" asked Zinan, Iroh tried to hide the book in his sleeve as he drew his sword. "Oh a recipe book about oh to improve jinsan tea would you care to go have some?" Iroh sarcastically answered, Zinan smiled at the joke not really caring about the book. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching you die a little more now and causing some pain to others." he said turning to Aang as he was finishing and grinning, Aang took a nervous gulp and prepared to fight.

"Enough talk you going to fight or what!" Zuko barked at him, Everyone turned in shock to Zuko thinking he was nuts. "Of course were going to fight but why so egger you know you can't beat me… or is that the reason you want to prove you can beat or hurt me? Ha, what ignorance but alright lets get started." Zinan said, " Yeah well what about that spike that's missing from your elbow that's was Aang that did that remember?" Sokka yelled, "I said hurt me and that didn't hurt." corrected Zinan, everyone got their weapons out and despite the look on their faces they were looking desperately for a way out and Zuko stood in front of Cho assuming his roll as her body guard which she didn't complain about. The ghouls charged at them one at a time each attacking one member of the group. Aang used his wind bending to create a small tornado around the group causing the ghouls to be picked up letting everyone to cut their heads off while the were swung helplessly in the air. At this moment Zinan charged through the small/ weak tornado, grabbed Aang and through him away from the group and leapt after him. Once the tornado died down the ghouls attack, Zuko lit a small stream of fire in front of him and Cho the shot straight up in to their faces blinding them momentarily. He and Cho then started swinging their swords around cutting their heads off each time noticing each other. Kin and Iroh did the same thing but instead of setting the ground on fire they shot the ghouls eyes. Sokka and Katara were having the most trouble for they were being over run and had their backs against some trees. Sokka swung his ax form side to side trying to make a opening and once he did he rolled on the ground and threw his boomerang hitting the ghouls but causing no damage and looking on at them with a clueless face. Katara swung wildly trying to do the same but a ghoul caught her blade and threw her to the ground. She then used the water in her cantina and created the water wimp smacking the ghouls in the face and doing no damage. She stood dumb folded as a ghoul grabbed her from behind and forcing her to the ground again. "Help Aang, someone help!" She screamed holding the ghouls mouth inches away from her. She looked over to where Aang was and saw him losing due to the vast amount of trees and not being able to move as freely, Zinan on the other hand plowed through the trees and swing at him madly. Katara turned her attention back to her self as her could not longer hold the monster off her until three blades shot straight into the ghouls skull and rolled it off her. She looked up to see Kin standing above her trying to help he while holding back another ghouls. Katara notice a small knife on his side and pulled it out then stabbed to ghoul that attacked him in the skull. Kin then feel to his knees to catch his breath. Thanks I owe you one." Katara said, "Don't think I'll be here to collect sadly." Kin whispered, Katara didn't understand until she saw blood flowing down his arm, he was bit. "Oh no Kin how?" she asked, "One snuck up behind me before I came to help you." he answered,

The burst of wind caught their attention as they saw Aang being thrown to the ground and Zinan placing his foot on top of Aang's chest. Kin looked over and saw what was happening and couldn't let anyone but the fire nation defeat the Avatar. "Hang on Avatar Zuko Still needs to bring you to the fire lord!" Kin yelled as he charged at them, "Wait don't he'll kill you! Kin stop!" Katara yelled in vein, Kin leapt at the giant demon managing to push him off the Avatar now standing between them. Aang looked up to see who saved him but found he couldn't, the wind was knocked out of him. " Not a smart move human. Do you wish not to become a ghoul so bad that you would rather die by my hands in a slow death? Zinan asked, Kin brought his claw out in front of him showing he was serious. "Anything's better than that lets go I got nothing left to live for." Kin charged at the demon jumping from side to side trying to confuse the monster until he got with in a foot and rolled between his legs and started to attack his back. Zinan tried to turn and attack but each turn kin turned the other way staying out of his reach. Zinan grew angry and started to punch tree after tree until large branches fell causing Kin to trip and fall. Zinan finally was facing him and brought his foot down to crush him but Kin rolled to the side and shot large blasts of flames at the demon inculpating him in fire. Before the flames could part Zinan charged out of the fire and punch Kin in the gut sending flying into a tree. As he laid there a ghoul came around and bite his shoulder cause Kin to scream in pain. This caught Zuko's attention and as he saw that Kin was in trouble he look upon them in horror and began to run to his aid not wanting to lose anyone else but as he tried Zinan threw a large tree branch at him. Zuko ducked and rolled dodging it but now it went straight for Cho. Cho tried to duck but as she turned and noticed, it hit her and smacked her into a tree. When Zuko saw this he couldn't decide what to do he wanted to help both but as he turned again he saw Kin attacking the demon again and this time getting a beating. As Cho sat their on the ground dazed a ghoul started to come towards her this caused Zuko to run like mad to her and doing a flying kick into the ghoul sending it several feet away and bent down to Cho's side. "Are you ok?" Cho nodded and tried to get up, Zuko then notice her arm was bleeding, a large part of skin had been torn from where the tree branch hit her.

Sokka saw Kin losing and Aang slowly getting up and ran to help them. Kin was on his knees, blood flowing from his gut, his head and both arms, slowly bleeding to death. Several bones through out his body were broken but he still tried to fight, Zinan picked him up and dragged him to a tree that had sharp broken branches. Kin tried to stab the demon only to have his efforts wasted as he couldn't penetrate the demons rock sick. Sokka reached Aang and tried to help him but then watched as the demon slammed Kin into a sharp branch until it stuck right through his stomach causing Kin to dangle in the air. Aang and Sokka were filled with rage causing both to charge at him. Zinan threw a large branch at them hitting Aang but Sokka jumped it and started to swung wildly at the demon. Zinan smiled and punched Sokka hard enough to the gut to knock in unconscious and picked him up and walked to Aang and stood over him ."Listen Avatar I'm taking your friend, if you want him alive again go to the stream north of your village in 7 hours. Come alone or he dies." Zinan said, he smack Aang to the ground and walking away. "No wait! Come back and fight!" yelled Aang as he tried to get up. Once Zinan left the ghouls ran off leaving the group with exhausted and weak.. Katara saw Aang staggering to stand and couldn't find her brother. "Aang are you ok? Where's Sokka?" Katara asked helping Aang to his feet, Aang never looked her in the face, only towards the ground and starting to cry. "Aang what happen?" she asked again, "He's gone Zinan took him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not good, ok taking bets on weather Sokka dies or not come on 6 to 1 odds lol


	23. Set Trap

Set Trap

Ch23

"What! Took him! Why? How?" panicked Katara, Aang looked at the ground, tears slowly falling from his eye, grasping his ribs and his left arm all throbbed from his fight with Zinan. The scene kept playing in his head over and over never stopping. Kin saving him and dieing in the process, Sokka getting knocked out and taken, and Zinan threat (Listen Avatar I'm taking your friend, if you want him alive again go to the stream north of your village in 7 hours. Come alone or he dies."). He just couldn't believe what was happening to him and everyone around him. "Aang snap out of it! Tell me what happened!" Katara screamed shaking him back and forth trying to get him to speak to her. Once she stopped Aang stood straight up and his head facing straight, but his eyes still were still towards the ground as tears still slowly slid down his cheeks. "I was fighting Zinan and losing (sniff) Kin came to help (sniff, sniff) and Zinan killed him. (Sniff, sniff) Then (sniff) Sokka attacked him and got knocked out." Aang said while trying to hold back his tears. Katara starred at him letting everything seep in trying desperately not to cry her self. "Why did he take him?" she said in a low whisper, "To get to me, he wants to meet me at a stream north of Shichi village. I'm sorry Katara I will get him back I swear." Aang said, only now looking her in the eyes. They were fill with spite, anger, hatred, the kind of look many fire benders had when they were trying to kill them. This shocked Katara a little causing a small shiver down her spine.

Zuko leaned Cho against a tree and stood before Kin while he still daggled from the tree. The ground beneath the body was covered in blood, a puddle surrounded the tree. He starred at Kin slowly remembering how important he was to his crew. Remembering all the training sessions he volunteered to help with, helping him out in battle, even having man to man talks together when his uncle wasn't around. Zuko came to his since and began to pull the body off the branched, as he did blood dripped on his shoulders and face, the body slowly sliding off getting stuck every few seconds causing Zuko to pull harder and causing the branch to crack. Zuko kept his gaze towards the ground or the trees not wanting to see his friends dead expression or watch his body lifelessly daggle. Once the body reached the edge the branch snapped causing the body to fall on Zuko and force him to the ground. Cho and Iroh rushed to him and pulled the body off him leaving a blood soaked Zuko. Kin was laid against a tree and Iroh and Cho helped Zuko up. "Zuko go back to the shop with everyone I'll take care of this." said Iroh, Zuko shook his head and picked up his swords. "No uncle, he died saving me and anyone else doing it wouldn't be honorable." he said, Zuko walked passed them both and stood in front of Kin, slowly raising his sword above his head. His memories kept flooding his mind, causing him to slowly lower his sword. He wished the memories would stop, he wished he wasn't here, he wished he never left home. "I'm sorry." he whispered, then the sword swung cutting through Kin's neck, causing his head to roll to the side. Iroh walked over and picked up the head out of the mud and placed it with the body. He then turned to his nephew and took his hand. "Lets go" Iroh said. Everyone turned to leave the forest, each with thoughts of loss, and death on their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Else where, north of Shichi village Sokka slowly began to regain consciousness. His body ached, his head felt like the time he fell off Appa and on to a bunch of rocks. His arms burned from the wrists down. Once he opened his eyes he didn't like it, he was hanging from a tree in a small open field. The ground looked like it was dead, dried cracked and rough. The Trees broken and short, each looked like they were hacked up by a bunch of axes. The sound of a stream caught his attention, It flowed smoothly and quietly, it sparkled in the moon light, it looked good. Just then water was thrown in his face, Sokka began to cough and shiver, the water was colder then it looked. Sokka was thinking it was his sister messing with him and turned to yell but stopped when he saw it wasn't Katara it was Zinan. Sokka froze at the sight and began to remember what happened and wished he stayed asleep. "You looked thirsty so I thought I give a drink. Better now?" Zinan chuckled, Sokka shook his head in a attempt to dry off, his skin was crawling with goose bumps now. He glared at the demon trying to figure out what was going on and a good come back that wouldn't get him hurt to badly. "Yeah I feel a lot better but if you could go stand underneath the water that be even better." he said, Zinan stood their dumb folded and his arms crossed staring at him. "That was the best you could come up with? Heh, no wonder your friends didn't put up a fight to save you." Zinan said, "Yeah right, I'm not that dumb, I know Aang tried to save me." answered Sokka, Zinan stepped closer to him smirking as though he knew a great secret that he could wait to share. "Your friend didn't even lift a finger. That there shows the true nature of humanity. You give your own up when they are no longer useful and worse." Zinan preached, Sokka looked clueless to what he was saying, acting like he was talking another language. "What are you talking about? We don't do that. Well ok maybe the bad guy do but not us. Humans are not the evil creature you make us out to be. Alright some of us are evil but the majority are not. People live peaceful lives and take care of each other. Your kind are the evil monsters going around killing for no reason but for power. If you ask me you guys are the hypocrites!" Sokka exploded, he gasped for air making his speech in one breath, not caring who he was yelling at, he just couldn't take being talked down to anymore.

Zinan looked at him, no longer grinning but now a scowl formed, eyes narrow never blinking. The demon then brought his fist up and gave the human a light punch across the jaw causing Sokka to spit blood along with a tooth. "You think the majority of you are good. You know nothing of your own race human. Your kind has been fighting a war for over a century for what cause? Nothing but to gain power and superiority. To prove who has a bigger ego and pride. You sacrifice your selves for nothing more than the pride and glory of one person. You are the ones that make nothing of your short lives and butcher each other for no reason. We do not fight for such things. When one is stronger he does not exceed though that are stronger and if so does it alone. You have no morals, you lie to your selves about what is or is not right, always changing the rules never knowing what you want." Zinan said in a low whisper, the two starred at one another for a min. the wind died, the water flowed silently, the forest secede to make sound. Anger could be seen in Sokka's eyes not wanting to hear some demons rants about how his race was better. "Why are you here then? What is it you want? Do you even know, and why did you kidnap me? Sokka asked, Zinan expression never changed, never lost eye contact, only his scowl began to soften. "I'm here to gain power. With my masters help I will gain power over all who dare to look upon me. I will take this world form those who choose to scrounger it like it has nothing and will always be the same. I want to be a god… as for capturing you well that's simple. I'm going to kill you when your Avatar friend gets here." Zinan explained, Sokka's eyes grew wide and his jaw hung open, not liking that idea at all. " But why? That makes no since? If your going to kill me why not back in the forest instead of now?" screamed Sokka, Zinan circled him not saying a word. After a min. of this the demon stopped in front of him grinning as if teasing a small child with the promise of a new toy he simple grabbed his chin so their eyes met and let out a small whisper. "To break him." Zinan answered,

Sokka glared at him but then his anger turned to amusement Zinan looked at him clueless. ( I just told him his friend is going to watch him die what's so amusing?") Zinan thought, he glared at the human waiting to hear what was funny. " So humans are some kind of unfit creatures with no morals and we have no values for anything, right? Well what about you huh? Your torturing Aang by killing me and anyone around him and for what some kind of sick humor? I admit we humans aren't always the best thing to see. We can be evil, sick, hell we can be devils but at least we got ether are insane or fighting for survival for a excuse. But you your not that insane and your not fighting for survival your just a monster the thing you clam humans are. Ha, your what you clam is so unfit to rule this world so you shouldn't be here." Sokka hissed with a sneer, Zinan was shock, his eyes widen and loss eye contacted and turned from him and stared at the stream. After a few min. of silence the demon quickly turned and punched Sokka in the stomach hard. Sokka coughed a few times spitting blood on to the ground then passing out. Zinan stood their starring at his motionless body steaming at what he said. "No human I'm not like you, I'm something greater than you could comp rend, I am power in its prime, I do what is necessary, you just do anything thinking you can justify your selves to make it right. You will see how dirty your race is… when I send you to hell." said Zinan as he walked over to the stream but stopping a good 10 feet from it and starred at it. " What a nice speech… to bad the boy was unconscious for it but hey even if he weren't he still go to sleep." said a familiar voice, Zinan turned slowly to see Kane standing next to Sokka with his arms crossed, his coat waving in the wind and a grin on his face. Zinan glared at him and started to walk over towards him. "What do you want Kane? A rematch?" Zinan said, Kane acted like he didn't hear anything and began to walk toward the stream beginning to chuckle to him self. "No I only came to see how you were fairing and I see you've manage to screw up already. Of all places to fight you chose to fight next to a stream? No wonder Ronin doesn't think of you as anything more than a minion." Kane mocked, Zinan was now truly angry and started to move towards Kane but with each step Kane got closer to the stream, after a few feet Zinan stopped and glared clinching his fists as hard as he could. " Your going to fail and you better hope you die here, Ronin will not be merciful." said Kane, "is that all you wanted to say cause if so then leave I got a job to do. Remember master Ronin gave me this task now not you." Zinan said trying to prove him wrong. Kane merely walk away with a relaxed appearance from the stream and past Zinan never losing his smile. " Go ahead and fight here, I'm only trying to help… my friend …. Good bye Zinan." Kane said, he spoke in a friendly whisper, with his speed he disappeared in the forest.

Zinan stood there starring in the direction Kane left in and glaring his anger had reached it's peek. ( "How dare he talk to me like that! No matter what he says I know I'm no minion and Master Ronin knows that! I'll kill that bastered once I'm done here. But the way he said good by as if he didn't expect me to live through this what a fool. As if a human can kill me.)

Zinan thought, he still starred into the forest now claming down and letting go of his fists taking deep breaths he walked over to a tree and sat down and closed his eyes. "We are not and never were friends." he whispered to himself. The demon looked then towards the moon and smiled. "Two hours left."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, first Kane's coat is basically a black trench coat but old fashioned, plus Zinan is kind of a hypocrite isn't he ha ha


End file.
